Sag mir wer du bist, ich sag dir was du bist
by leggiadria
Summary: Eine Kaito Kid Story....als jene Worte ihre Lippen entwischen öffnete er seine Augen und blickte direkt in die ihre. Und auch, hätte er jegliche Selbstbeherrschung der ganzen Menschheit in sich getragen, hätte er nicht anders gekonnt, als seine Lippen auf
1. Chapter 1

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein Kaito!"  
"Was?"  
"Hör auf!"  
"Was denn?" Nicht ganz wissend, was er sagen sollte, stand Kaito neben seiner Klassenkameradin, die er schon seit seiner frühsten Kindheit kannte.  
"Du sollst aufhören!" Beschwerte sie sich.  
"Mit was denn?" Fragte er mit einem etwas genervtem Unterton.  
"Mich anzugucken!"  
"Mach ich doch gar nicht!"  
"Tust du wohl!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!"  
"Doch!"  
...und so ging es weiter. Hin und her...

Kaito Kuroba, ein ganz normaler Schüler aus der Oberstufe. Blaue Augen, braune Haare, die irgendwie nie so aussehen, als würde er sie kämmen. Alles in einem ein ziemlich freches Erscheinungsbild.  
Aoko Nakamori, ebenfalls in der Oberstufe. Ein süßes Mädchen, braune lange Haare und braune Augen. Ihr liebstes Hobby ist es ihren alten Kumpel Kaito mit Fisch zu ärgern, da sie weiß, wie sehr er sich davor ekelt. Um genau zu sein, wie sehr er doch vor ihnen Angst hat...

"Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe Kaito!" Unterbrach Aoko, nach langem hin und her, deren Streit.   
"Ich mache doch überhaupt Nichts, du hast doch angefangen!" Verteidigte er sich.  
"Ach..." Sie verdrehte ihre Augen.  
"Sei doch einfach still, mehr will ich doch gar nicht!" Und mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen, ließ sie ihren Kumpel stehen. Langsam schlenderte sie, mit erhobenem Haupt, aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus. Der Unterricht war für den heutigen Tag beendet.  
Perplex blieb Kaito einige Sekunden stehen und blickte dem Mädchen, mit der er sich noch vor wenigen Sekunden unterhalten bzw. gestritten hatte, hinterher.  
"Hey warte!" Rief er, schnappte sich seine Tasche und rannte ihr nach.  
"Was soll das? Wenn du schlecht gelaunt bist, dann lass es nicht an mir aus!" Bat er sie mit mürrischem Blick.  
"Guck mich nicht so an Kaito!" Befahl sie. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick zu Boden, wo er auch blieb.  
"Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt!" Antwortete sie dann.  
"Nein überhaupt nicht!"  
"Ich bin es nicht!"  
"Nein... überhaupt nicht!"  
"Ich bin es WIRKLICH nicht!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter.  
+Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich schweige... + dachte sich Kaito seufzend.  
Schweigend liefen die beiden Freunde nebeneinander her.  
Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte, um genau zu sein, keiner wollte etwas sagen.  
Zusammen liefen sie die Straßen Tokios entlang. Bis sie an dem Haus der Nakamoris ankamen. Seufzend wandte sich Aoko zu Kaito.  
"Willst du nicht nach Hause?" Fragte sie.  
"Ich wollte dich nach Hause bringen!" Erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Haus ihrer Familie.  
"Ich bin... zu Hause! Du kannst gehen!"  
Fragend runzelte Kaito seine Stirn.  
"Willst du mich loswerden?"  
Sie zuckte ihre Schultern.  
"Vielleicht!"  
"Aoko! Was heißt hier vielleicht?" Fragte er.  
Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen.  
"Vielleicht will ich dich loswerden, vielleicht... auch nicht!"  
Wütend ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Verstehe einer die Weiber!" Murmelte er, drehte sich um und stampfte in Richtung nach Hause.  
Lächelnd blickte Aoko ihrem Kindergartenfreund noch hinterher.  
"Ach Kaito!" Kicherte sie und ging dann in das Haus.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und auch Kaito war bei sich zu Hause angekommen.  
"Ich bin wieder da!" Rief er, als er die Tür öffnete, hinein trat und seine Schultasche in die Ecke warf.  
"Da sind sie ja Little Master!" Begrüßte Chii seinen Schützling lächelnd.  
"Wie oft denn noch Chii?" Fragte Kaito seufzend.  
"...Nenn mich nicht Little Master!" Bat er.  
"Jawohl Little Master!" Bejahte Chii lächelnd.  
"Ach Chii!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Wo ist meine Mutter?" Fragte er während er an ihm vorbei lief.  
"Ihre Mutter ist noch unterwegs Little Master!" Antwortete er.  
"Hat sie gesagt wann sie wieder da ist?"  
"Nein tut mir leid Little Master!"  
Wieder seufzte Kaito.  
"Na gut... ich geh dann mal Hausaufgaben machen, aber vorher..." sein Blick fiel auf das Telefon.  
+Muss ich was erledigen... + er lief zu ihm hin.  
Zögerte zwar einen Moment, griff dann jedoch nach dem Hörer und wählte die Nummer der Nakamoris.  
"Hier bei Nakamori!" Meldete sich ein junges Mädchen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Hey Aoko! Ich bin es Kaito!"  
"War ja klar!" Seufzte das Mädchen in die Ohrmuschel hinein.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?"  
"Du bist neugierig Kaito!"  
"Was? Wieso?"  
Das Mädchen grinste.  
"Na ganz einfach, du willst wissen wieso ich dich loswerden wollte!"  
"..."  
Stille.  
Kaito schwieg. Nervös wickelte er die Telefonschnur um seinen Zeigefinger.  
Aoko wusste wieso er schwieg. Sie wusste, dass er nur darauf wartete, dass sie weiter sprach. Sie tat ihm diesen Gefallen.  
"Du willst wissen ob ich jemanden hier erwarte!" Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.  
"Du willst wissen ob ich Herrenbesuch erwarte!"  
"..."  
Wieder nichts. Keine Reaktion seinerseits.  
Langsam wurde sie wütend. Wieso sagte er denn nichts?  
"Kaito? Wie süß!" Kicherte sie in den Hörer hinein.  
"Was?" Er wurde hellhörig.  
"Du bist eifersüchtig!"  
"Was?" Schrie er regelrecht.  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört. Wieso solltest du denn sonst anrufen?" Fragte sie.  
"..."  
"Wie süß! Du sagst nichts, ist ja niedlich!" Kicherte sie.  
"Das stimmt nicht Aoko! Ob du einen Lover hast oder nicht, ist mir doch egal! Es interessiert mich kein bisschen. Ich habe dich angerufen, weil ich dich fragen wollte was wir in Mathe aufhaben! Ich habe vergessen es mir aufzuschreiben! DAS ist der Grund wieso ich angerufen habe..."  
"Aber Kaito wir..."  
Er fiel ihr ins Wort.  
"...und nicht weil ich wissen wollte, wieso du mich vor deiner Tür abgewimmelt hast. Das interessiert mich nun wirklich nicht! Dann hast du halt einen Lover, mir doch egal!" Und Schwupp hatte er den Hörer aufgelegt.  
Erschrocken hielt Aoko noch einige Minuten den Hörer in der Hand. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Wieso war er so ausgeflippt nur weil sie ihn ein bisschen ärgerte? Sie tat dies doch immer, jedoch, war er noch sie dermaßen ausgetickt. Was war denn los?  
"...wir hatten heute doch gar kein Mathe..." flüsterte sie.  
"Dieses Weib!" Meckerte er als er den Hörer auf die Gabel schmiss.  
"Alles in Ordnung Little Master?" Fragte der etwas ältere Herr, der verwundert neben Kaito stand und alles mitbekommen hatte.  
"Ja Chii, alles Klar..." antwortete dieser und stampfte hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
"Denken sie an heute Abend Little Master! Die Warnung ist schon draußen!" Rief Chii ihn noch hinterher.  
Vor seinem Zimmer blieb Kaito stehen. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich am Türrahmen ab.  
+Heute Abend? Warnung+ fragte er sich.  
Dann wurde es ihm klar.  
"Ach so..." murmelte er, lief in sein Zimmer und machte sich daran seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.

4 Stunden später  
Tokio 22.11.2003  
Zeit: 23Uhr20

"Meine Herren, hier bin ich!" Ein Mann gekleidet mit einem weißen Anzug, glitt mit einem Drachen über die Dächer der Stadt, bis er letztendlich an dem größten Museum der Stadt ankam.  
Grinsend verbeugte er sich vor den Polizisten, die schon auf ihn warteten.  
"Ich bin auf die Minute pünktlich!" Er blickte zu seiner Uhr.  
"Wie immer!" Berichtete er.  
Er trug einen weißen Zylinder mit einem blauen Band. Ein blaues Hemd mit roter Krawatte. Ein Umhang das an seinem weißen Jackett befestigt war. Und an seinem Auge befand sich ein Monokel an dessen Band sich ein Kleeblatt befand.  
"Kid!" Rief einer der Polizisten.  
"Kaito Kid, wenn ich bitten darf!" Grinste er.

"Dieses Mal entkommst du uns nicht Kid!" Versicherte der Inspektor, der die Soko Kid anführte.  
Ginsou Nakamori, der Vater von Aoko.  
Ein höhnisches Lächeln befand sich auf Kids Lippen.  
"Aber, aber Herr Inspektor! Sagen sie das nicht immer?"  
Der kalte Abendwind zischte um Kids Körper herum und ließ seinen Umhang mit dem Wind tanzen.  
"Dieses Mal..." grinste der Inspektor. "...ist es aber sicher..."  
"Das werden wir ja sehen!" Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen sprang Kaito Kid, auch Meisterdieb 1412 genannt, in die Höhe.  
"Richtet eure Waffen auf ihn. Ob lebend oder tot fangt ihn!"  
Kid riss seine Augen auf.

Ob lebend oder tot! Hörte er die Worte Nakamoris in seinem Kopf schallen.  
War es dem Inspektor wirklich egal?  
"Pah! Waffen beeindrucken mich nicht Inspektor!" Mit einem Schnips befanden sich in der Hand des Diebes mehrere kleine Pfeile.  
Er hatte sein Ziel im Auge und warf jeden der Polizisten mit einem Pfeil ab, dann landete er wieder.  
"Meine Herren!" Fing er triumphierend an.  
"Auf den Pfeilen befand sich ein Tonikum das bewirkt, dass ihr Körper sich betäubt! Sie sind nun bewegungsunfähig. Aber keine Angst..." er grinste und baute sich vor dem Inspektor auf.  
"...es wird nicht lange anhalten, gerade so lange bis sich das Schmuckstück in meinem Besitz befindet."  
Immer noch grinste er den Inspektor an, der ihn mit wütendem Blick entgegen schaute.  
Ja so war Kid, egal in welcher Situation er sich befand, sein Lächeln verging ihm nie.  
"Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg, meine Herren! Bis zum nächsten Mal!" Mit einem Schnips befand er sich in dem Raum, in dem sich sein Schmuckstück befand.  
"Da bist du ja..." flüsterte er in die Nacht hinein, während er sich der Glasvitrine näherte in der das Juwel lag.  
Er schnipste einmal und in seiner Hand befand sich ein Glasschneider.   
"Na dann wollen wir mal..." er öffnete die Vitrine und nahm das Juwel an sich.  
"Wie schön es doch ist..." bewunderte er diesen kleinen Juwel der in allen Farben prächtig leuchtete.  
"Das hast du dir wohl gedacht Kid!" Rief eine Stimme.  
Ihre Stimme.  
+Das ist doch... +  
Scheinwerferlicht.  
Es wurde angemacht. Schien direkt auf den Dieb. Direkt auf den Meisterdieb 1412.  
"Na kleine Nakamori!" Grinste er während er sich zu ihr drehte.  
"Was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht um diese Uhrzeit schon im Bett liegen und deinen Schönheitsschlaf machen?" Fragte er.  
Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.  
"Ach sei still! Du entkommst mir nicht!"  
"Dir?" Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Du hast schon so oft versucht mich zu schnappen Kleines, denkst du wirklich dass du es dieses Mal schaffst?" Fragte er grinsend.  
Langsam wanderte seine Hand mit dem Juwel zu seiner Hosentasche.  
Gelassen stand er da und blickte, der Tochter des Inspektors, in die Augen.  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht Kid!" Fing sie im Geflüster an.  
"Wieso?" Fragte sie leise.  
"Was wieso?"  
"Wieso stiehlst du? Du bringst die Sachen ja doch wieder zurück! Wieso tust du es denn dann?"  
"Das verstehst du nicht Kleines!"   
"Natürlich..." sie nickte.  
"Einen Dieb werde ich nie verstehen! Ich verabscheue dich Kid!" Schrie sie mit geballten Fäusten.  
"Ich hasse dich!"  
Kid zuckte zusammen bei den Worten, die sie ihn, an den Kopf warf.  
Sie hasste ihn.  
Ich hasse dich sie hasste ihn Kaito Kid... Kaito Kuroba... doch sie wusste es nicht. Ob sie es jemals erfahren sollte?  
"Na und?" Fragte er so kühl er nur konnte.  
"Dann hasst du mich halt! Weißt du wie egal mir das ist?" Er log.  
Es war ihm nicht egal, kein bisschen.  
"Du!" Schrie sie, rannte auf ihn zu, keiner weiß was sie machen wollte, sie stolperte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fiel sie nach vorne, kniff sie zusammen, bereitete sich schon seelischen auf das Gefühl, auf den Boden zuklatschen, vor.  
Doch dem war nicht so. Mit einem Sprung stand Kid vor ihr, breitete seine Arme aus und fing sie auf.  
"Alles in Ordnung kleine Nakamori?" Fragte er mit besorgtem Unterton.  
+Wieso? Wieso macht sich ein Dieb Sorgen um mich+ fragte sie sich.  
Wütend suchte sie seinen Blick.  
"Spare dir dieses Geschleimte!" Fauchte sie ihn an.  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, umfasste sie das Seil, an dem sein Monokel, das eines seiner Augen verdeckte, befestigt war.  
"Sag mir wer du bist..."

Kid riss seine Augen auf. Wenn sie ihm das Monokel entfernen würde, wüsste sie wer er in Wirklichkeit ist.  
Dann wüsste sie, dass er ihr Kuroba ist. Ihr Kaito Kuroba. Würde sie ihm das jemals verzeihen können? Auch wenn er ihr die Gründe sagen würde, wieso er stiehlt, würde sie es ihm denn wirklich verzeihen? Nein... niemals. Das war ihm klar. Niemals könnte sie ihm das verzeihen. Zu groß wäre die Enttäuschung die in ihr aufsteigen würde.  
Sein Herzschlag setzte für Sekunden aus. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Kalter Angstschweiß lag ihm auf der Stirn.  
Ein siegessicheres Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.  
Endlich hatte sie Kid da, wo sie ihn schon immer haben wollte. Sie musste nur eine Bewegung machen, nur die Hand wegziehen, ihm das Monokel vom Auge reißen, und sie wusste es. Eine Bewegung und sie hätte endlich die Antwort auf die Frage, die sie schon seit seinem ersten Auftauchen beschäftigte.  
"Na Kid? Angst?" Fragte sie mit höhnischem Unterton.  
"Vor was Süße? Ich habe nie Angst!" Mit all seiner Willenstärke versuchte er das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
"Sicher?" Fragte sie grinsend.  
"Ich habe den Faden in der Hand, der dein Schicksal beeinflusst. Eine falsche Bewegung Kid und dein Geheimnis ist gelüftet. Eine falsche Bewegung und dein Schicksal leitet neue Wege ein. Eine falsche Bewegung und du verbringst den Rest deines Lebens hinter Gittern..." berichtete sie mit einer Stimme ohne jeglichen Funken von Gnade.  
"Wieso redest du von mir? Eine falsche Bewegung, ziehst du nicht so oder so, das Monokel weg?" Egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, man hörte die Angst die aus seiner Stimme sprach.  
Kurz senkte sie ihren Blick, bevor sie ihn wieder in die Augen sah.  
"Soll ich denn?"  
"Wieso fragst du mich?" Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Nur so, was würdest du denn tun?"  
"Ganz ehrlich? Ich würde mir das Monokel vom Auge reißen, wenn ich du wäre. Du willst schon immer wissen wer ich bin. Nun bist du so nah davor, tu es. Sieh den Dieb in beide Augen. Verurteile den Jungen der sich hinter diesem Anzug versteckt. Mach es! Worauf wartest du noch? Bring mich endlich hinter Gittern. Erfülle dir deinen Wunsch, den du schon so lange in deinem Herzen trägst..." hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Was sollte das? Wieso sagte er so was? Hatte er irgendetwas vor? Was dachte er sich dabei ihr so etwas zu sagen? Er provozierte sie doch nur. Oder etwa nicht?  
Langsam ließ ihr Griff von dem Seil ab.  
Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich losgelassen.  
Kid war erleichtert. Ein Stein fiel ihn vom Herzen, doch dies ließ er sich nicht anmerken.  
"Anders überlegt Nakamori?" Er ging einige Schritte zurück, aus Angst das sie es sich doch anders überlegen könnte.  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Es wäre langweilig!" Entgegnete sie.  
"Langweilig?" Mit fragendem Blick sah er sie an.  
Sie nickte.  
"Ja! Hätte ich dir einfach so das Monokel runter gerissen wäre es doch wirklich langweilig gewesen. Wo bleibt da die Aktion? Ich habe nichts dafür getan! Ich bin nur gestolpert und du hast meinen Fall aufgehalten... Nein! Es wäre erstens langweilig gewesen und zweitens wäre es ziemlich gemein gewesen hätte ich dir so meinen Dank bewiesen! Ich werde dich noch kriegen Kid, aber anders..." berichtete sie.  
Wieder dieses Grinsen. Wieder befand sich ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf Kid's Lippen. Sein Grinsen war zurückgekehrt.  
"Oh kleine Nakamori! Denkst du wirklich, dass du jemals wieder die Chance haben wirst herauszufinden wer ich bin?"  
Wieder nickte sie.  
"Irgendwann Kid... vielleicht früher als wir alle denken..." mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um und ging.  
Zum ersten Mal ließ sie ihn stehen... und nicht... er sie...

am nächsten Morgen

"Kuroba, steh endlich auf du kommst zu spät zur Schule!" Meckerte seine Mutter.  
Wütend stampfte sie den Flur entlang und riss letztendlich die Tür seines Zimmers auf.  
"Steh auf!" Schrie sie.  
Schlaftrunken blinzelte er in den Morgen hinein, während er genüsslich gähnte und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.  
"Kaito!"  
Da! Er riss seine Augen auf. Seinen Vornamen. Sie war wirklich wütend.  
Mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er sich aufrecht hin und streckte sich.  
"Wie spät ist es denn?"  
Seine Mutter ging nicht auf seine Frage ein.  
"Hast du das Juwel?"   
Er nickte.  
"Und?"  
Kuroba schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Dann bring es wieder zurück!"  
Wieder nickte er.  
"Und heute Abend wird es nicht so spät Freundchen! Du kommst morgens nicht aus den Federn!"  
Kaito riss seine Augen auf.  
"Heute Abend?" Fragte er.  
Seine Mutter nickte.  
"Natürlich heute Abend, schon vergessen? Du warst es selbst, der Chii beauftragte alles für heute vorzubereiten!"  
"Aber..." er blickte auf seine Decke.  
"...ich war doch erst gestern Nacht..." gähnte er.  
"Tja Söhnchen!" Seine Mutter schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Das sagte ich auch zu dir, aber deine Antwort war: Wörtliches Zitat: Ich schaffe das! Das bisschen Arbeit schaffe ich mit dem kleinen Finger. Stell dich nicht so an, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern Meisterdieb 1412 Tja, dass hast du jetzt davon! Und nun steh auf und mache dich fertig. Du hast nicht mehr lange Zeit!" Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen, drehte sich seine Mutter um und verließ sein Zimmer.  
Seufzend stand Kuroba auf und tat das was man ihn befahl.

"Ich schlafe gleich ein..." murmelte er, während er seine Klasse betrat.  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.  
Fragend blickte er sich in der Runde um.  
"Was ist? Hab ich noch irgendwo Zahnpasta hängen?"  
Juko, ein Freund von ihm, fing an zu lachen.  
"Nein Kuroba!" Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Aber da du immer so spät erst hier auftauchst, haben wir eben Aoko beauftragt bei dir daheim anzurufen, um dir Bescheid zu sagen, dass die ersten beiden Stunden ausfallen!" Berichtete er.  
"Aber wie es aussieht bist du ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich!" Grinste er zu Ende.  
"Toll..." nuschelte Kuroba in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart hinein.  
Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinen Platz fallen und faltete gerade seine Zeitung aus, als die Tür des Klassenzimmers wieder aufging.  
"Tut mir leid Leute! Aber er ist nicht mehr zu Hause!" Hörte er eine ihm allzu bekannte Stimme sagen.  
"Kein Wunder Aoko! Dein Lover ist schon hier!"  
Akako.  
Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefällt.  
Zielstrebig ging das Mädchen, das die schwarze Magie beherrschte, auf Kuroba zu und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß.  
"Na Süßer?" Fragte sie während sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.  
"Hast du mich schon vermisst?" Fragte sie und blinzelte.  
Aoko verdrehte ihre Augen.  
Auch sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz.  
"Wie könnte ich nicht?" Setzte Kaito als Gegenfrage an.  
Ein Grinsen lag auf Akakos Lippen.  
"Gut! Wann ist unser nächstes Date?" Fragte sie.  
"Unser nächstes?" Fragend runzelte Kaito seine Stirn.  
"Berichtige mich, wenn ich mich täusche, aber wir hatten meines Wissens noch keins!" Mit diesen Worten stand er, mit einem Ruck, auf, sodass Akako auf den Boden plumpste.  
Wütend blickte sie zu ihm auf.  
+Das wirst du mir büßen Kuroba+ dachte sie sich während sie wieder aufstand und sich den Staub von ihrem Rock klopfte.  
Kaito achtete nicht weiter auf sie.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen schlenderte er zu Aoko und beugte sich vor ihr nieder.  
"Blau? War er gestern nicht auch blau?" Fragte er.  
Mit knallrotem Gesicht nahm Aoko das Buch, aus dem sie gerade las, runter und blickte zu Kaito hinab der geschickt unter ihrem Rock, trotz das sie saß, blickte und ihren Schlüpfer musterte.  
"Du Perversling!" Schrie sie, sprang in die Höhe, schnappte sich den Klassenmopp und jagte ihren Sandkastenfreund durch die Gegend.  
"Aoko und Kuroba! Wie sie Leib und leben!" Juko schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Und? Wie lief es gestern?"  
Der Unterricht war seit wenigen Minuten beendet.  
Zusammen mit Aoko, lief Kuroba die Straßen Tokios entlang.  
"Was meinst du?" Fragte sie und blickte auf den Boden.

Auch er sah sie nicht an.  
"Na ich meine mit meinem Vorbild! Kid! Hatte er gestern nicht einen Raubzug?" Fragte er.  
Er wusste die Antwort, immerhin war er ja Kid, aber dies wusste sie ja nicht... noch nicht...  
"Ja hatte er!" Antwortete sie.  
"Ja. und?"  
"Du wirst es nicht glauben Kuroba!" Grinsend blickte sie zu ihm auf.  
Vorsichtig schielte er zu ihr rüber.  
Ihre Augen funkelten ihn förmlich an.  
"Was denn?" Fragte er, nach kurzem Zögern, leise.  
"Ich hatte ihn beinahe!"  
"Beinahe?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Ja! Ich hatte das Band, an dem sein Monokel befestigt ist, in meiner Hand. Ich hätte es nur wegreißen müssen und ich hätte gewusst wer er ist. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was für ein Gefühl ich in mir hatte. Diesen Triumph." Berichtete sie voller Begeisterung.  
"Diesen Triumph?" Fragte er skeptisch.  
"Also, ich weiß ja nicht wie du denkst Aoko... aber ich finde es wäre ein Triumph gewesen hättest du es getan..." erwiderte er.  
Immer noch lag sein Blick auf den Boden. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Diese Begeisterung die er in ihnen sah, ertrug er nicht.  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Nein..." fing sie leise, immer noch kopfschüttelnd, an.  
"Diese Angst, die ich, in seinem einen Auge, sah... das war der Triumph für mich. Diese Angst mit der er mich ansah... dieses Gefühl... ich kann es nicht beschreiben! Es gefiel mir! Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich..."  
"Aber wieso?"  
"Was wieso?"  
"Wieso hast du ihn nicht gefangen? Du hättest es tun können, ein Ruck und du hättest gewusst wer er ist..." flüsterte er.  
"Kuroba ist alles klar?" Fragte sie.  
Sorge sprach aus ihrer Stimme. Sie blieb stehen.  
Einige Meter weiter bemerkte auch er, dass sie stehen geblieben war, und hielt ebenfalls an.  
"Was soll denn sein?" Mit den Händen in seiner Hosentasche drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
"Ich weiß nicht! Du bist irgendwie so traurig!" Erwiderte sie.  
"Das bildest du dir nur ein..."  
"Ist es, weil ich Kid beinahe geschnappt habe?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Nein! Schnapp ihn ruhig!" Ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, auch wenn ihm nicht danach war.  
"Er ist ein Dieb! Meiner Meinung nach gehört er hinter Gittern! Ich verstehe bloß nicht, wieso du nicht dafür gesorgt hast? Wieso du nicht dafür gesorgt hast, dass er endlich das bekommt was er verdient!"  
"Weißt du Kuroba..." sie ging wieder auf ihn zu.  
"Ich werde ihn bekommen! Aber gestern Nacht, war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt!"  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich hätte mich nicht wohl gefühlt... weißt du, ich wäre fast hingefallen, er hat mir geholfen! Nur deshalb hatte ich die Gelegenheit nach dem Band zu greifen! Nein! Hätte ich ihn enttarnt, wäre es nicht mein verdienst gewesen! Es wäre gemein gewesen! Nein..." sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Ich werde ihn bekommen! Aus eigener Kraft und nicht weil er mir hilft und ich so Link bin ihn rein zu legen!"  
"Aber..."  
"Kein aber!" Aoko fiel ihm ins Wort.  
"Heute werde ich ihn schnappen! Er hat heute Abend wieder einen Raubzug vor und ich habe einen Plan. Heute werde ich ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Ich habe einen Plan und diesen werde ich einsetzen. Heute werde ich ihn enttarnen und ihn hinter Gitter bringen, aus eigenem verdienst..." von sich überzeugt nickte sie.  
"Und wie falls man fragen darf?"  
Er wusste, dass es gemein war dies zu fragen. Immerhin war er ja Kid, wenn sie es ihm sagen würde, wüsste er worauf er sich vorbereiten müsse. Aber andererseits, egal wie gemein es auch war, er wollte nicht riskieren geschnappt zu werden.  
"Oh nein Kuroba!" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Was?" Fragend schaute er sie an.  
Die Blicke der Beiden trafen einander.  
"Ich sag es dir nicht! Der Plan ist geheim! Den verrat ich niemanden!"  
"Noch nicht einmal mir?" Traurig zog er seine Unterlippe vor und fing an zu schmollen.  
"Gerade dir nicht!" Antwortete sie grinsend.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Wer weiß!" Grinste sie während sie mit ihren Schultern zuckte.  
"Am Ende... bist du noch Kid!" Sanft piekste sie ihn in die Seite.  
Schwungvoll drehte sich Aoko um und lief, ohne auf eine Reaktion seinerseits zu warten, davon.  
Perplex blickte er ihr hinter her.  
"Wenn du wüsstest..." flüsterte er.

Und wieder war es soweit. Sein Auftritt. Wieder glitt Kaito Kid, auch genannt Meisterdieb 1412, mit seinem Drachen durch die Lüfte, bis er an dem Museum angelangte, wo sich das Objekt seiner Begierde befand. Es war ein grüner Smaragd der aus Europa extra für eine Ausstellung eingeliefert wurde.  
Sanft landete er auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Mit einem leisen Päng war sein Drachen verschwunden.  
+Das war mal wieder eine gekonnte Landung. + grinste er in sich hinein.  
Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg in das Innere des Gebäudes.  
Er war gespannt was Aoko vorhatte. Was hatte sie geplant, dass sie sich so sicher war ihn heute zu fangen? Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Kid ein ungutes Gefühl. Sollte heute wirklich sein letzter Tag sein in dem er als Meisterdieb unterwegs war. Sollte heute wirklich sein letzter Tag sein, wo er als freier Mensch rum läuft? Sollte er morgen um diese Zeit wirklich im Knast sitzen und für seine Taten büßen? Für seine Taten, die er aus gutem Grunde tat?  
Er hatte einen Auftrag, er hatte ein Ziel und dieses Ziel musste er erreichen, egal wie... dies war er seinem Vater schuldig.  
Endlich befand er sich in dem Raum, wo sich der Smaragd befand.  
Nirgends waren Polizisten zu sehen und von Aoko war auch keine Spur weit und weit. Doch er täuschte sich. Sie war ganz in der Nähe.  
Aoko stand direkt neben der Tür, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, sodass man sie nur schwer erkennen konnte in der Dunkelheit.  
Langsam glitt ihre Hand zu dem Lichtschalter der sich direkt neben der Tür befand. Sie betätigte ihn und ein Kronleuchter nach dem anderen sprang an.  
Mitten in seiner Bewegung, den Smaragd an sich zunehmen, hielt Kaito Kid an und blickte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zu Tür.  
Zu Aoko.  
"Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht!" Berichtete er während er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen steckte und sich zu ihr drehte.  
"Ach! Wieso denn nicht?" Sie legte ihren Kopf schief.  
"Ich würde es mir niemals entgehen lassen es zu verpassen wie du etwas stiehlst!"  
"Ach kleine Nakamori wo sind denn die ganzen Polizisten?"  
"Nicht hier!"  
Er grinste.  
"Das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen!"  
"Weißt du Kid..." auch sie fing nun an zu grinsen.  
"Ich wollte dich heute ganz alleine für mich. Ich habe die Warnung abgefangen, keiner außer mir weiß das du hier bist..."  
"Das gibt Ärger kleine Nakamori!"  
"Wieso?"  
"Wenn ich nun mit dem Smaragd verschwinde, wirst du Ärger bekommen!"  
"Keine Angst Kid, du wirst ihn nicht bekommen! Denn heute schlägt dein letztes Stündlein..."  
"Ach kleine Nakamori! Wie kommt es, dass du so überzeugt von dir bist? Du schaffst es nicht mich zu bekommen! Du hattest gestern deine Chance, doch die hast du verspielt! Nie wieder wirst du die Gelegenheit haben herauszufinden wer ich bin!"  
Ein Grinsen huschte ihr über die Lippen.  
"Sag mir Kid, wer hat gesagt, dass ich wissen will wer du bist?"  
"Sag mir wer du bist." Er stellte ihre Stimme nach.  
"...Das war ein wörtliches Zitat Kleines!"  
"Mich interessiert nicht mehr wer du bist. Ich will nicht wissen wer sich hinter diesem Anzug versteckt ich will nur das du hinter Gittern bist! Ich werde dich als Kid kriegen. Der Polizei überlass ich es dann deine Identität zu lüften."  
"Und wieso willst du es nicht wissen kleine Nakamori?"  
"Das geht dich nichts an!"  
Kid zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Mir ist es doch Schnuppe Kleines! Mach was du willst! Vielleicht bekommst du mich ja das nächste Mal!" Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen, schnappte er sich den Smaragd, der schon offen, in der Vitrine, vor ihm lag.  
Er hatte Aoko den Rücken zugekehrt als er plötzlich etwas Hartes gegen seinen Rücken gepresst spürte.  
"Leg den Smaragd wieder hin Kid!"  
Langsam drehte sich der Meisterdieb um und spürte nun die Waffe gegen seinen Bauch.  
Aoko grinste ihn siegessicher an.  
"Komm ja nicht auf die glorreiche Idee mir die Waffe aus der Hand zuschlagen, oder sonst etwas... Denn wenn du das tust... hast du die Waffe schon zu spät in deinen Händen, denn eine Kugel wird sich schon in dir befinden. Und das ist dann jawohl dein Abschied von dieser Welt."  
Kid schluckte.  
"Kleine Nakamori wie kommst du an eine Waffe?"  
"Mein Vater ist Polizist, falls du das vergessen haben solltest Kid!" Berichtete sie.  
Wieder schluckte er.  
Er schwieg.  
"Leg den Smaragd zurück."  
"Legst du dann die Waffe zu Seite?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wer weiß, vielleicht... gib ihn mir!"  
Mit einer Hand ließ sie die Waffe los und nahm den Smaragd an sich. Sie steckte ihn in ihre Tasche, ohne Kid aus den Augen zulassen, und umfasste die Knarre dann wieder mit beiden Händen.  
"Leg die Waffe beiseite Süße! Das ist kein Spielzeug für kleine Kinder!"  
Ein höhnisches Lächeln lag auf Aokos Lippen.  
"Pass auf wie du mit mir sprichst Kleiner! Ich habe dein Leben immerhin in meinen Händen!"  
Ein Grinsen huschte ihm über die Lippen.  
"Die Szene erinnert mich an gestern Kleines. Nur, dass du da mein Monokel zwischen deinen Fingern hattest und etwas sagtest von wegen: Ich habe dein Schicksal in meiner Hand"   
"Nun ja Kid, nur gestern habe ich dich laufen lassen!" Berichtete sie.  
"...Heute entkommst du mir nicht!"  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss der Dieb sein Auge.  
Er wusste wirklich nicht was er tun sollte. Sollte er ihr die Waffe aus der Hand schlagen? Er war schnell. Aber war er auch schnell genug? Er traute es ihr wirklich zu das sie abzog. Bei ihr konnte man nie wissen.  
"Na Kid? Wie fühlt es sich an kurz vor seinem Ende? Was denkst du? Kommst du in die Hölle?" Fragte sie.  
"Du drückst doch nicht wirklich ab! Das würdest du nie tun... dir deine Finger mit Blut beflecken. Du könntest so nicht weiterleben..."  
Erneut zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.  
"Du drückst nicht ab!" Versicherte er, auch wenn er sich selbst nicht sicher war. Mit all seiner Willensstärke verbannte er die Angst aus seiner Stimme.  
Es gelang ihm.  
"Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, wenn du wirklich abziehst komm ich sicherlich in den Himmel!"  
"In den Himmel?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Kälte sprach aus ihrem Blick.  
"Wieso solltest gerade du in den Himmel kommen? Ein Dieb? Niemals! Du wirst in der Hölle schmoren!"  
"Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Dieb Aoko!"  
Aoko. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sie als Kid so genannt.  
"Ich bringe die Dinge die ich stehle immer wieder zurück."  
"Das versteh ich sowieso nicht!"  
"Es sagte ja auch keiner, dass du es sollst!"  
"Ich würde es aber gerne..." flüsterte sie.  
Ein Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen. Die Angst war verflogen. Er wusste es, sie würde nicht abziehen...  
"Ich habe eine Mission Kleines! Eine Aufgabe, ich suche etwas. Und solange ich es nicht gefunden habe stehle ich weiter! Und da wirst auch DU mich nicht dran hindern können! Und da kannst du mir mit tausend Knarren ankommen! DU wirst mich niemals besiegen!"  
Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
"Kid, eine einzige reicht mir schon um dich zu fassen!" Erwiderte sie während sie die Waffe entsicherte.  
Oder irrte er sich doch und sie tat es?  
"Was muss ich tun damit du es nicht tust?"  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Ich will dich fangen Kid! Ob lebend oder tot spielt hier keine Rolle! Du entkommst mir heute nicht. DAS ist mein Ziel!"  
"Kein schönes Ziel, wenn man bedenkt, dass du um es zu erreichen wahrscheinlich einen Mord begehen musst!"  
"So ist das leben..."  
Sie presste die Waffe fester an seinen Körper und trat näher an ihn heran. Ihr Körper war an seinem gepresst, sie blickte hinauf in seine Augen.  
"Diese Augen..." flüsterte sie.  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien es gar so, als wäre sie in ihren Gedanken versunken.  
Immer noch lag ein Lächeln auf Kids Lippen.  
Er stand seinem Ende so nah bevor und trotzdem lächelte er.  
"Was ist mit ihnen?" Fragte er leise.  
"Sie kommen mir so..." mitten im Satz stockte sie.  
Kurz schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, presste die Knarre noch fester an ihn ran.  
Kid sog die Luft ein.  
"Du gefällst mir Kid!" Berichtete sie.  
"Ach ja?" Fragte er unter Schmerzen.  
Sie nickte.  
"Ja! Und weißt du... was ich möchte?"  
Immer noch sah sie ihn in die Augen bzw. in einer seiner Augen.

"Was?" Flüsterte er.  
"Das..." sie schloss ihre Augen, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und keine Sekunde später befanden sich ihre Lippen auf die seine.  
Kaito Kid riss seine Augen auf.  
Was in 3 Teufelsnamen sollte das?  
Sie drohte ihm mit einer Waffe und küsste ihn dann?  
Sollte das etwa der Abschiedskuss sein?  
Auch wenn ihm die Situation nicht gefiel. Die Umstände in denen sie ihn küsste. Auch wenn ihm nicht gefiel, dass sie ihn zwar küsste... jedoch nicht als Kuroba... schloss er seine Augen und genoss ihre warmen Lippen für einen kurzen Moment auf die seine.  
Doch dann...  
Erneut riss der Dieb seine Augen auf.  
Blitzschnell löste er sich von ihr, riss ihr die Knarre aus der Hand, stieß sie nach hinten und spuckte einen kleinen Gegenstand aus seinem Mund.  
"Was sollte das?" Schrie er das Mädchen an das auf dem Boden lag und ihn ansah.  
Aoko antwortete nicht. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an.   
Kalt.  
"Du hattest überhaupt nicht vor mich zu töten! Das war dein Plan, nicht wahr!"  
Er deutete auf den Gegenstand den er ausgespuckt hatte.  
Wütend, hob er die Waffe auf die ihm aus der Hand gefallen war, als er sie ihr abnahm.  
"Ich wusste es! Keine Kugel! Du hattest sie überhaupt nicht geladen!" Schrie er.  
Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit reingelegt...  
Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten.  
"Was regst du dich denn so auf?" Fragte sie, blickte ihn jedoch nicht mehr an.  
"Wäre es dir lieber gewesen wäre sie wirklich geladen?"  
Wütend schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
Noch nie war er so wütend auf sie gewesen. Er war es nicht als Kaito Kuroba, nein. Er war es als Kid. Wäre er nicht der Meisterdieb, hätte er darüber gelacht. Hätte ihm der Plan gefallen.  
"Du hast mich hinters Licht geführt. Du hast mich... geküsst..."  
Angeekelt sah sie ihn an.  
"Glaub mir Kid, mir hat es nicht gefallen! Aber dafür... hat es sich gelohnt..." berichtete sie.  
"Was war das?" Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das kleine runde, weiße Ding.  
"Das? Ein Schlafmittel!"  
"Ein was?" Fragend sah er sie an.  
Ein Grinsen huschte ihr über die Lippen.  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört Meisterdieb 1412. Auf dem Ding das du im Mund hattest befand sich ein Tonikum das dich für 72 Stunden schlafen lässt. Eigentlich hätte es sich in deinem Mund aufgelöst... aber na ja, du hast es bemerkt..." nun fiel auch ihr Blick auf die "Tablette".  
"Aber keine Angst..." immer noch grinste sie.  
"Mein Kuss war nicht umsonst. Zwar hast du es ausgespuckt, jedoch hast du etwas von dem Zeug geschluckt und das bedeutet, dass du in wenigen Minuten einschläfst... zwar nicht für 72 Stunden... aber jedoch schon für eine lange Zeit!" Sie blickte wieder zu ihm.  
"Schlau nicht wahr?" Fragte sie grinsend.  
Kid schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
Er fasste es nicht...  
"Dafür hast du mich geküsst?"  
"Das war es mir wert Kid!" Das Grinsen verschwand.  
Kalt sah sie ihn an.  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich Heute noch bekomme! Und das werde ich auch!"  
"Ich muss dich enttäuschen Kleines... mir geht es hervorragend! Aber danke für den Kuss!"  
Aoko schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Glaub mir Kid... du wirst dem Tonikum noch verfallen!" Berichtete sie.  
"Das werden wir ja sehen!"  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung und einem lauten PÄNG war der Meisterdieb verschwunden...  
"Oh ja... das werden wir..." flüsterte Aoko in die Nacht hinein.

Ziellos irrte Kid, nun wieder als Kuroba, durch die dunklen Gassen.  
Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seinem ganzen Körper gebildet. Sein Puls pochte wie wild und sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es jeden Moment platzen.  
"Oh Gott..." stöhnte er während er sich an seinen Kopf fasste.  
Er musste auf den schnellsten Weg nach Hause um Chii zu beauftragen etwas dagegen zu tun. Denn würde er einschlafen würde Aoko sein Geheimnis wissen.  
Aoko...  
Laut schrie er auf.  
+Es ist doch nur ein Schlafmittel... + dachte er unter schwerem Atem.  
Wieso hatte er dann solche Schmerzen?  
Immer schneller wurde sein Herzschlag. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf seinen Beinen halten. Schlaff torkelte er durch die Gegend.  
Mitten auf der Straße konnte er nicht mehr. Unter Schmerzen riss er seine Augen auf und sackte auf die Knie.  
Ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen, langsam, hob er seine Hände und rieb sie sich übers Gesicht.  
"Bloß nicht schlapp machen..." stöhnte er auf.  
Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding, erneut sackte er auf die Knie.  
"Verdammt!" Fluchte er während er seine Augen zusammenkniff und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
Und dann... geschah es.  
Licht das sich schnell näherte. Das laute Hupen eines Autos, das irre Quietschen der Reifen.  
Kuroba riss seine Augen auf.  
Ein Schlag...  
Ein Schrei...  
Und es war vorbei...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. verrat

"Was? Wie bitte? Das gibt's nicht... Aber... ja! In Ordnung... ich... ich komme. Ja!...So-Sofort..." mit jedem Wort wurde Aokos Stimme leiser.  
Fest hatte sie den Hörer, ihres Telefons, mit der rechten Hand umschlossen und an ihr Ohr gepresst.  
"Das darf nicht sein..." flüsterte sie mit Tränen erfüllten Augen während sie den Hörer auf die Gabel legte und ins Leere blickte.  
"Wer war das Schätzchen?" Fragte Herr Nakamori seine Tochter als er aus der Küche, in den Flur, schritt.  
Fragend sah er sie an, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht.  
Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen schnappte Aoko sich ihre Jacke und stürmte aus dem Haus hinaus.  
Verwirrt blickte ihr Vater ihr hinterher.  
"Was..." murmelte er nur während er zu dem kleinen Schränkchen ging, dass neben der Garderobe stand. Auf ihm drauf lag das Telefon. Ein Blick ins Menü und er wusste mit wem sie gerade gesprochen hatte.  
"Krankenhaus Tokio?" Noch viel verwirrter wanderte er mit seinem Blick zur offenstehenden Tür, aus der seine Tochter, vor wenigen Minuten, hinaus gerannt war.  
So schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten rannte Aoko die Straßen Tokios entlang bis sie letztendlich, außer Atem, am Bezirkskrankenhaus ankam.  
"Herr... Herr... Herr Ku--.." Fing sie nach Luft schnappend am Infoschalter an.  
Die Frau die auf der anderen Seite saß sah Aoko nur lächelnd an.  
"Nur mit der Ruhe Kleines! Tief ein und aus atmen und dann sagst du mir nach wem du suchst!" Freundlich sah die Dame Aoko an. Eine grüne Hose und ein weißer Kittel, kleidete ihren Körper. An ihrem Kittel war an der rechten Seite ein kleiner Schein angesteckt, auf dem ihr Name stand.  
Saeki.

"Kuroba! Ich suche Kaito Kuroba! Er wurde heute eingeliefert... heut Nacht... " berichtete sie.  
Nickend wandte die Schwester sich ihrem PC zu. Schnell tippte sie etwas ein als sie sich dann wieder, immer noch lächelnd, zu Aoko wandte.  
"Ja Herr Kuroba liegt hier! Momentan liegt er jedoch auf der Intensivstation!"  
"Intensivsta-tion?" Fragte Aoko schluckend nach.  
Sie fasste es nicht.  
Wieso lag er auf der Intensivstation?  
Wieso war er überhaupt im Krankenhaus?  
Was hatte er angestellt?  
Dieser... Baka!  
Nickend sah Saeki Aoko an.  
"Was... was hat er denn? Wie---Wieso liegt er auf der Intensiv? Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Sprudelte es aus dem jungen Mädchen heraus, während sich Tränen ihren Weg, zu ihren Lippen bahnten.  
"Bist du ein Familienmitglied Kleines?" Fragte Saeki mitfühlend nach.  
Aoko schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Eine Freundin..." antwortete sie schluchzend.  
"Es tut mir leid Kleines. Aber ich darf dir keine Auskunft geben."  
"Bitte..." flüsterte Aoko während sie der Schwester wehleidig in die Augen sah.  
Sie wollte wissen was mit ihm los war.  
Was er getan hatte, dass er nun im Krankenhaus lag.  
Was er getan hatte, dass er auf der Intensivstation lag.  
Sie wollte wissen, was mit ihrem Kuroba war.  
Wieder schüttelte die Krankenschwester ihren Kopf.  
"Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe ist seine Mutter oben! Geh zu ihr. Sie wird es dir sicherlich sagen!"   
Nickend wischte das junge Mädchen sich die Tränen weg während sie sich abwandte und Richtung Aufzug schritt.  
+Was hat er getan+ fragte sie sich. Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller.  
Oben, im Gang der Intensivstation, angekommen sah Aoko auch sogleich Kurobas Mutter, die leblos, in ihren Gedanken versunken, auf einen Stuhl saß.  
Vorsichtig ging sie auf sie zu.  
"Hallo..." flüsterte sie als sie neben ihr stand.  
Langsam drehte sich der Kopf der Frau zu dem Mädchen.  
In ihren Augen befanden sich duzende von Tränen.  
Als Aoko dies sah, füllten sich auch die ihre erneut mit der salzigen Flüssigkeit die Trauer und Schmerz spiegelte.  
"Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte sie leise unter Schluchzen.  
"Er... ich weiß nicht wieso... Er... er wurde von einem Auto erfasst... er... Ach ich weiß es nicht!" Kurobas Mutter schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"Keine Ahnung was mit dem Jungen los ist, dass er sich anfahren lässt..."  
"Und... und jetzt?"   
Frau Kuroba blickte zu Boden.  
"Er bleibt nur noch Heute, zur Überwachung, auf der Intensiv. Morgen kommt er auf die normale Station. Er hat sein Bewusstsein verloren, er liegt in einem Komaähnlichen Zustand... er schläft... "  
"Er schläft?" Fragend sah Aoko sie an.  
Die Frau nickte.  
+Das ist normal Aoko. + das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf um den Gedanken der aufgekommen war abzuschütteln, doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Ein Teil dieses Gedankens blieb in ihr zurück.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Die ganze Nacht, hatte Aoko mit Kurobas Mutter, im Krankenhaus verbracht. Sie wollte nicht nach Hause. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, befand sie sich doch in seiner Nähe. Und diese Tatsache erleichterte sie doch ein wenig.  
Zur Mittagszeit wurde Kaito auf ein anderes Zimmer gelegt, dass sich nicht auf der Intensivstation befand.  
Endlich durfte sie zu ihn hinein.  
Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen, als sie langsam zu ihm schritt.  
Seine Mutter war bereits bei ihm gewesen und ließ ihn nun mit Aoko alleine.  
Leise rückte sich Aoko ein Stuhl vor seinem Bett zurecht und blickte ihn unter Tränen erfüllten Augen an.  
Was war bloß passiert?  
Sie verstand es nicht.  
Wie konnte das passieren?  
Sie wusste es nicht.  
Wieso?  
Ratlos zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern als sie sich das salzige Etwas von ihren Augen strich.  
"Ach Kaito... " flüsterte sie in den Tag hinein...

Die nächsten Tage brachen an und vergingen, an Kurobas Zustand veränderte sich nichts besonders. Sein Gesundheitszustand verbesserte sich täglich, doch aufwachen tat er nicht.

Aoko besuchte wieder die Schule, sie konnte ja schlecht die Schule schwänzen um jede Sekunde bei ihm zu sein.  
Ihre Klassenkameraden, ihre Freunde, würden dann ja nur auf falsche Gedanken kommen, wenn sie sich da mal nicht täuschen würden dies wollte sie jedoch nicht, jedoch wenn die Schule beendet war, wenn sie ihre Hausarbeit erledigt hatte, war sie bei ihm, wachte sie über ihn.

Vom Meisterdieb hörte man nichts. Kein Raubzug seinerseits stand an. Die Polizei machte sich schon Sorgen, dass etwas mit dem Meisterdieb 1412 geschehen war.

Aoko wusste was mit ihm war. Sie wusste, dass er schlief.  
Sie bezweifelte, dass der Meisterdieb es nach Hause geschafft hatte.  
Sie wusste, dass er unterwegs dem Tonikum verfallen war, dessen war sie sich sicher.  
Doch was sie nicht verstand war, dass man ihn nicht fand.  
Hatte er sich doch in Sicherheit gebracht und schlief nun in aller Ruhe seine Sorgen aus?  
So sehr sie es auch versuchte daran zu glauben das er es geschafft hatte, dass er doch über sie gesiegt hatte, saß tief in ihr drin doch der Gedanke das ER es war.  
Das ER der gesuchte Dieb war.  
Das ER der Dieb war den sie hasste.  
Das Kuroba der letzte Zauberer des Jahrtausends war. Das IHR Kuroba der Phantomdieb war.  
Immer wieder versuchte sie diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie daran dachte, hasste sich dafür.  
Doch wie sehr sie es auch versuchte... es gelang ihr nicht.  
Immer wieder kam in ihr der Gedanke auf, dass ER es war.  
Wieso wurde ER nahe an dem Ort, an dem der Vorfall zwischen ihr und dem Meisterdieb stattgefunden hatte, angefahren?  
Wieso schlief ER die ganze Zeit?  
Wieso heilten seine Wunden, doch aufwachen tat er nicht?  
Sie verstand es nicht.  
Sie versuchte tausend Ausreden dafür zu finden, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht.  
Tief in ihr drin wusste sie es, doch wollte sie es nicht wahr haben... Wer würde das schon wollen?

Wieder wachte Aoko an seinem Bett und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen wie er einfach so dalag und sich nicht rührte.  
Die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht, die bei dem Unfall entstanden, waren schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Lange saß sie einfach nur da und rührte sich ebenfalls nicht.  
Die Nacht war schon lange angebrochen, doch das interessierte sie nicht.  
"Bist du es?" Flüsterte sie so leise, dass selbst sie es kaum hörte.  
Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
"Sag mir... bist du es?"  
Ein leiser, kaum hörbarer, Schluchzer entkam ihrem Rachen.  
"Bitte..." um ihre Tränen zu verbergen vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände...  
"... das darf nicht sein... " flüsterte sie in die Nacht hinein.  
Wieder sah sie ihn an.  
+Diese Ähnlichkeit... +  
Nie war sie ihr aufgefallen... doch jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, wo sie es wirklich in Betracht zog, dass ER es war... fiel sie ihr auf...   
Wieder schluchzte sie leise auf.  
"Kid..." flüsterte sie während sie ihren Kopf schief legte.  
Seufzend erhob sie sich leise als sie dann näher zu ihn schritt.  
Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihm vor als sie ihre Augen schloss und ihn einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Es tut mir leid..." flüsterte sie.  
Immer mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.  
"...es tut mir leid..." flüsterte sie erneut während sie sich erhob und langsam nach hinten taumelte...  
"... so leid... " fest kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen während sie sich umdrehte, die Tür aufriss und hinaus stürmte.

Sag mir wer du bist,  
ich sag dir was du bist

Langsam öffnete Kaito seine Augen und blickte starr gegen die Decke.  
Immer mehr glänzten seine Augen, immer mehr Tränen bildeten sich in ihnen.  
"Mir auch..." flüsterte er.

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Aoko die Nachricht überbracht, dass Kaito in der Nacht aufgewacht war. Zwar regte sich ein Glücksgefühl in ihr, ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, doch besuchen tat sie ihn trotz dieser Gefühle nicht.  
Es vergingen weitere 4 Tage bis Kuroba endlich wieder zur Schule durfte.  
Voller guter Laune machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Nakamoris um Aoko abzuholen.  
Jedoch war sie nicht mehr zu Hause.  
Seufzend machte er sich dann, so schnell er konnte, auf den Weg zu Schule. Nun ja... um genau zu sein, schlenderte er den Weg entlang, alles andere als schnell.  
Nicht anders zu erwarten kam er zu spät am Schulgelände an.  
Das erste was sein Blick erfasste war das Tor das gerade geschlossen wurde.  
Ein Grinsen huschte ihm über die Lippen als er seine Tasche über die Mauer warf und er mit einem Satz hinterher sprang.  
Auf der anderen Seite angelangt klopfte er sich den Staub von der Hose, setzte sich die Tasche auf und schlenderte, weiterhin pfeifend, zu seinem Klassenraum.  
Zu seinem Glück war der Lehrer selbst noch nicht im Raum als er ihn betrat.  
Immer noch grinsend trat er ein. Als die Schüler endlich mitbekamen, dass jemand reingekommen war, und sie realisierten dass er es war jubelten sie ihm entgegen, rannten auf ihn zu und meckerten ihn an wie dumm er doch sein musste ihnen so einen Schrecken einzujagen...  
"Kuroba! Mach so etwas nie wieder! Wie konntest du dich anfahren lassen? Ich habe gehört das du auf der Straße eingeschlafen bist!" Kopfschüttelnd baute sich Akako vor ihrem Mitschüler auf.  
"Sei froh, dass dir nichts ernsthaftes passiert ist... Ich hätte deinen Tod niemals überwunden!"  
"Nun ja, zum Glück musst du es ja nicht, denn ich lebe ja noch!" Erwiderte ihr Klassenkamerad, der mehr als genervt von ihr war.  
Seufzend versuchte er an ihr vorbei zu gehen, zu seinem Platz, doch Akako hielt ihm am Handgelenk fest.  
Grinsend sah sie ihn an, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging und ihren Kopf so zu ihm vor beugte, dass ihr Mund sich an seinem Ohr befand.  
"Fast hätten sie dich gehabt nicht wahr? Das war doch alles eine Falle... doch du hast es geschafft deiner Strafe zu entwichen... Ich muss schon sagen, Glück muss man haben! Nicht wahr Kid?" Flüsterte sie ihn im Ohr hinein, als sie sich dann wieder von ihm löste.  
Ohne auf eine Antwort seinerseits zu warten, setzte sich Akako auf ihren Platz.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Kuroba ihr noch einige Sekunden hinterher als auch er sich dann letztendlich setzte.  
Was ihm nicht entfallen war, war dass Aoko noch kein einziges Wort mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn geküsst.  
Er war wach gewesen als sie ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht hatte und die Worte Es tut mir leid geflüstert hatte. Er war wach gewesen als sie sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und eine ihrer Tränen auf seine Wange fiel.  
Er war wach gewesen als sie nach hinten taumelte und dann sein Zimmer verließ.  
Er war wach gewesen als sie sich abermals bei ihm entschuldigte.  
Er war wach gewesen als sie bemerkte, dass sie ES wusste...  
Ja.  
Sie wusste ES. Er war sich sicher...  
Und doch war nichts geschehen.  
Sie hatte sein Krankenzimmer verlassen... ihn nicht mehr besucht, nicht nach seinem Wohlergehen gefragt. kein Funken von Interesse gezeigt...jedoch...hatte sie auch nichts getan was ihn hätte verraten können.  
Wieso?  
Befand sich doch ein Funken Zweifel in ihr?  
Nein.  
Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich sicher war.  
Sie hasste IHN.  
Nicht als Kuroba aber als Kid.  
Sie verabscheute Kid.  
Schon immer setzte sie alles daran ihn zu schnappen.  
Und doch... nun wo sie es endlich wusste...  
Nun, wo sie endlich wusste, wer sich hinter dem Anzug und dem Monokel versteckte, tat sie nichts... Rein gar nichts...

"Hey Aoko... " nach langem hin und her überlegen, entschloss er sich, sich zu ihr zu drehen.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.  
"Alles Klar?" Fragte er.  
Mit leerem Blick sah auch sie ihn in die Augen.  
Rührte sich nicht.  
Noch nicht einmal einen einzigen mm.  
Immer mehr Kälte sprach aus ihrem Blick.  
Immer mehr Hass.  
Immer mehr Verachtung...  
Gänsehaut breitete sich auf den Rücken Kurobas aus.  
"Was willst du?" Fragte sie nach schier unendlichen Sekunden die Kaito wie Stunden vorkamen.  
"Nun ja... " von ihrem Blick ließ er sich nicht beirren.  
"...ich frage mich nur, wieso du als Einzige nichts zu mir sagst! Ich habe gehört das du an mein Krankenbett gewacht hast, doch jetzt wo du weißt wer..." er räusperte sich.  
Aokos Augen formten sich zu winzigen Schlitzen.  
"...Ich meine, doch jetzt wo du siehst, dass ich wieder gesund bin... sagst du nichts zu mir! Freust dich scheinbar noch nicht einmal. Ich mein ja nur... "  
"Halt die Klappe!" Aoko sprang in die Höhe. Ihr Stuhl, auf dem sie noch eben gesessen hatte, kippte nach hinten.  
"Ich will keinen Mucks mehr von dir hören!" Schrie sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.  
Die Blicke der Klassenkameraden waren auf beide gerichtet.  
Auf Aoko. Auf Kaito.  
"Nakamori... " fing Kaito behutsam an als auch er, jedoch langsam, aufstand.  
"Was ist?" Fragte er leise.  
"Schrei nicht das ganze Klassenzimmer zusammen. Alle gucken uns schon an. Ich habe dir doch gar nichts getan... " ein gespieltes, beschämendes Lächeln, huschte ihm über die Lippen.  
"Nein!" Zischte sie ihn an.  
"...Rein gar nichts!"  
"Nakamori ich..." vorsichtig streckte er seinen Arm aus, wollte ihn auf ihre Schulter legen doch sie schritt zurück.  
"Fass mich nicht an!" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"...Fass mich nicht an... " in jenen Moment, als die Worte ihre Lippen überschritten, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Schüler der Klasse stürmte herein.  
"Der Unterricht fällt für heute aus!" Verkündete er jubelnd, nicht wissend welch Spannung in der Luft lag.  
Räuspernd, Sachen vor sich hinmurmelnd, wandten sich die anderen von den beiden ab, packten ihre Sachen und verließen schweigend den Raum.  
Nur Kuroba und Nakamori blieben in ihm.  
Standen sich gegenüber.  
Rührten sich nicht.  
Sahen sich einfach nur in die Augen...  
"Aoko... " brachte Kaito nach Minuten des Schweigens heraus.  
Er wusste, dass sie es wusste...  
Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.  
Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
Ihm fielen keine Worte ein, die er ihr sagen konnte, um dieses Gefühl loszuwerden.  
Um die Schuldgefühle die ihm plagten abzuschütteln.  
Doch was ihm am meisten Kummer bereitete war ihr Blick.  
Wie sie ihn ansah zerriss ihm das Herz.  
Voller Hass...  
Hass auf ihn, dass er sie die ganze Zeit belogen hatte. Das er sie die ganze Zeit an der Nase herumgeführt hatte.  
"Sei still..." erneut schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, rangen ihr die Wangen hinab, Tränen des Wissens, des Schmerzes...  
Es war ihr egal, dass er sie weinen sah.  
Sollte er nur jede einzelne Träne sehen die sie um ihn vergoss.  
Um ihn, der es noch nicht einmal verdiente.  
Was sie nicht wusste war, dass bei jeder Träne die sie vergoss, sein Herz ein Stückchen mehr zerriss...  
Erneut vergingen Minuten, in denen keiner der Beiden auch nur ein einziges Wort sagte...  
Beide sahen sich an, wandten den Blick nicht voneinander ab.  
Sie weinend. Er voller Mitgefühl, voller Schuld.  
"Es stimmt also... " schluchzte sie während sie ihre Hände vor ihrem Gesicht faltete.  
"Was? Was stimmt?" Flüsterte er.  
Sollte er den Nichtsahnenden spielen?  
Sollte er so tun als wüsste er nicht vorüber sie sprach?  
Sollte er sie ES wirklich aussprechen lassen?  
Sollte er sie gar für verrückt erklären, wenn die Worte ihre Lippen überschreiten?  
Dies war das was er am liebsten täte...  
"Tu nicht so scheinheilig Kuroba!" Brüllte sie auf.  
Wieder bahnten sich Unmengen von Tränen ihren Weg zu ihren Lippen.  
"Ein Blick..." flüsterte sie unter schluchzen.  
"...sagt mehr als tausend Worte... " leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
"DEIN Blick... sagt alles... "

Ein Messerstich, ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Ihr Blick voller Tränen, der Klang ihrer Stimme voller Schmerz. Sie wusste es. Sie war sich sicher. Kein Zweifel regte sich in ihr.  
"Was sagt mein Blick?" All seine Kraft vermochte er, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
"Tu nicht so scheinheilig Kuroba, oder sollte ich besser... "  
"Du spinnst doch!" Wütend winkte er ab, während er sie mitten im Satz unterbrach.  
"Das zieh ich mir nicht länger rein! Beruhig dich erst mal! Wenn du wieder klar denken kannst, kannst du dich ja bei mir melden!" Während er dies sprach, packte er sich seine Jacke, die er überzog, seine Tasche und verließ, ohne einen letzten Blick auf sie zurichten, das Klassenzimmer.  
Als er das Schulgelände letztlich verlassen hatte seufzte er laut auf. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er da bloß angestellt?  
Tage vergingen, als Kaito Kid ging er vorerst nicht mehr auf Beutegang, er wollte erst mal, das sich die Lage beruhigte.  
Aoko sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Er versuchte es jedoch auch nicht. Wenn er morgens das Klassenzimmer, seltsamer Weise immer pünktlich, betrat, blickte er nur kurz zu ihr, meist lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, doch wenn er dann ihren Blick sah, gefühllos, verschwand es sogleich. Sprechen wollte er nicht mit ihr. Sollte sie doch den ersten Schritt machen!  
Wie er dies verlangen konnte, verstand er nicht wirklich.  
Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, dass er der Dieb war, den sie verabscheute. Ob sie sich immer noch so sicher war, wie an jenem Morgen in der Schule, wusste er nicht, trotz allem nagte diese Ahnung an ihr und in jener Tatsache war er sich sicher.  
Wie also konnte er verlangen, dass SIE den ersten Schritt macht?  
Immerhin hatte sie ja Recht mit ihrer Vermutung, auch wenn sie selbst vielleicht nicht mehr wirklich daran glaubte...

2 Wochen waren seit ihrem Gespräch vergangen. An jenem Morgen entschied sich Kuroba am heutigen Abend einen Raubzug zustarten. Er beauftragte Chii eine Warnung an die Polizei zu schicken und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.  
Nach, für ihn, schier unendlich langer Zeit war der Unterricht beendet. Ohne auch nur ein Wort an irgendjemanden aus der Klasse zu richten, packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen nahm er die Unterlagen des Museums von Chii entgegen und verbarrikadierte sich in seinem Zimmer, wo er diese sogleich studierte.  
Die Nacht brach an und Kaito Kid alias Kaito Kuroba machte sich, mit seinem Gleitdrachen, auf den Weg zu dem Museum.  
Vom Himmel aus sah er bereits die Polizisten, wie sie sich um das Gebäude gestellt hatten. Ebenfalls sah er Unmengen von Polizisten auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Sie rechneten mit Allem.  
Ein Grinsen huschte dem Meisterdieb 1412 über die Lippen. Elegant glitt er durch die Lüfte, sein Umhang leicht mit dem Wind wehend.  
Ein, leichtes, Beugen nach vorne und er flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf das Dach zu. Eine Sekunde verging und er landete. Eine weitere Sekunde verging, ein lautes Päng durchdrang die Stille der Nacht. Eine weitere Sekunde verging und der Nebel, der mit dem Knall aufgekommen war, verschwand. Eine Zehntelsekunde verging und die Polizisten bemerkten, dass weder der Gleitdrachen, noch Kaito Kid, sich auf dem Dach befanden.  
Grinsend, von sich selbst mehr als beeindruckt, huschte der Meisterdieb in den Raum hinein, wo sich das Juwel befand.  
Mit Leichtigkeit schnappte er sich das Schmuckstück seiner Begierde und verschwand ohne ein Problem wieder in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Alles ging so schnell vonstatten, dass die Polizisten sich erst wieder in dem Raum befanden, als der Meisterdieb schon längst verschwunden war.  
Imponiert von sich selbst machte er sich, als Kaito Kuroba, das Juwel in der Hand hin und her wiegend, auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Zuhause angekommen erwartete ihn Chii bereits am Eingang. Ein besorgter Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht.  
"Keine Angst Chii, ich wurde nicht erwischt, sonst wäre ich jetzt wohl kaum hier!" Grinste Kuroba bis über beide Ohren.  
"Little Master, es ist..."  
"Und das Juwel befindet sich auch in meinem Besitz sehen sie her..." mit jedem Wort das er sprach wurde seine Stimme leiser. Langsam hob er seine Hand, mit dem Juwel, und betrachtete das Schmuckstück voller Faszination von allen Seiten.  
"Es ist wunderschön..."  
"Little Master, ich muss..."  
"Hier Chii!" Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um sich aus seinen Gedanken zu befreien, und warf den alten Mann das Juwel zu, dieser fing es nur um Haaresbreite auf.  
"Passen sie gefälligst auf Chii, es ist kostbar!" Grinste der junge Bursche, während er zur Treppe schritt.  
"Little Master, jetzt hören sie mir doch endlich zu! Sie müssen wissen, dass..."  
"Nein! Nicht mehr heute Chii!" Schnitt Kaito ihn das Wort ab.  
"Ich gehe schlafen! Das sollten sie auch machen! Es war ein langer Abend! Wünschen sie meiner Mutter, wenn sie kommt, ebenfalls eine gute Nacht von mir! Nacht Chii!" Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen stürmte er die Treppen hinauf.  
Seufzend blieb der Butler kopfschüttelnd zurück.  
"Oh Little Master... wieso hören sie nie zu?"

Oben angelangt öffnete Kaito gähnend seine Zimmertür. Nur das sanfte Licht des Mondes drang in das Zimmer, durch das offenstehende Fenster, hinein. Sacht schloss er die Tür, den Rücken dem Zimmer zugewandt, zu.  
"Na?" Hörte er eine Stimme sagen. Leicht zuckte er zusammen.  
Aoko?  
Schweiß trat ihn auf der Stirn, während er sich umdrehte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das offenstehende Fenster, auf dessen Fensterbrett Aoko saß.  
Mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt, ein Bein auf das Brett ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt, die Arme um ihn geschlungen, den Blick nach draußen gerichtet, saß sie da.  
"Aoko..." flüsterte er.  
"Wo warst du? Ich warte schon seit 2 Stunden hier! Chii hat mich reingelassen!"  
Das wollte der alte Mann ihm also sagen...  
Ihr Blick war immer noch nach draußen gerichtet.  
"Ich..." fing Kuroba an, doch Aoko ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.  
"Kid hatte heute Abend einen Raubzug..."langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm. Ihr Blick fand den seinen. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen...

°°°°  
Sag mir wer du bist  
-Ich sag dir was du bist  
°°°°

"Wo warst du?" Ihre Stimme bebte. Tränen, rannen ihr die Wangen hinab. Glitzerten im Schein des Mondes.  
"Aoko, ich..."  
"Wo warst du?" Wiederholte sie ihre Frage leise.  
Langsam schwang sie ihre Beine runter, sodass sie aufrecht dasaß. Ihr Blick fixierte immer noch den seinen.  
"Ich war spazieren!" Langsam ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Bedächtig legte sie ihren Kopf schief.  
"Spazieren?" Fragte sie.  
Kuroba nickte.  
"Das soll ich dir glauben?" Ein leiser Schluchzer, entwisch ihren Lippen.  
Wieder nickte er.  
"Wieso solltest du es nicht tun?"  
Langsam stand sie auf. Ihre Knien bebten, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.  
"Du Lügner!" Schrie sie ihn unter Tränen erstickter Stimme an.  
Flüchtig zuckte er zusammen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er die Augen geschlossen.  
"Ich lüge nicht, Aoko es... "  
"Wieso? Wieso lügst du mich an?"  
"Ich... ich lüge nicht!" Auch seine Hände waren nun zu Fäusten geballt.  
"Wieso?" Flüsterte sie.  
"Aoko..." wieder ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich zurück.  
"Komm mir nicht zu Nahe! _All die Jahre! Du hast mich belogen!" _sagte sie voller Verachtung.

"Aoko..." vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus, doch das junge Mädchen, vom Schmerz gekennzeichnet, schlug sie beiseite.  
"Freundschaft Kaito!" Brüllte sie.  
"Hat für dich Freundschaft irgendeinen Sinn? Ich dachte einst, dass Freundschaft aus Wahrheit und Vertrauen besteht, doch wie ich sehe eher aus Lügen und Intrigen!" Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Erneut fand ihr Blick den seinen.  
"Sage doch wenigstens jetzt die Wahrheit! Was hast du schon zu verlieren?"  
_Die Freiheit. _  
"Ich..."  
"Traust du mir nicht?" Flüsterte sie.  
"Denkst du ich verrate dich? Denkst du, ich liefere dich der Polizei aus? Ja. Es stimmt, ich _hasse _Kaito Kid, doch dich..." wieder schluchzte sie leise auf. "...liebe ich... "  
Tief sog Kuroba die Luft ein. Hatte sie dies gerade wirklich gesagt, oder hatte er es sich nur eingebildet. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie liebte ihn nicht. Sie waren Freunde. Sie hatte es ihn oft genug gesagt. _Nur _Freunde. _Er _liebte _sie _. Jedoch liebte _sie _nicht _ihn _.  
"Aoko..." flüsterte er. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich.  
"Du wusstest es. Du wusstest das ich Kaito Kid hasse. Du hast dir mein Gemecker angehört, hast mich angelacht, mir Mut zugesprochen. Ich glaubte dir..." sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
"...doch in Wirklichkeit, hast du mich ja doch nur ausgelacht!"  
"Aoko, es ist nicht so..."  
"Du gibst es also zu?" Fragend hob sie ihre Augenbrauen an.  
"Nein ich..."  
"Nein? Du weißt, dass ich es weiß... gestehst es aber doch nicht! Ich hoffe dir ist klar..." vorsichtig strich sie sich die neugekommenen Tränen weg.  
"...das ich dich in meiner Hand habe!" Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.  
"Du willst es nicht zugeben? Nun gut! Du musst wissen, ich habe dich, oh Pardon, ich meine Kaito Kid im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vergiftet. Ich habe ihn ein Tonikum verabreicht, dass ihn schlafen ließ. Du musst wissen, dass Spuren dieses Tonikum sich auch nach einem Jahr, in seinem Körper, noch nachweisen lassen. Ich werde zur Polizei gehen..." langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu, baute sich vor ihm auf, sah ihn direkt in seine Augen. Die Tränen waren längst getrocknet.  
"...ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man bei dir diesen Test macht. Solltest du dich weigern, ist eins klar: Du bist Kid. Solltest du ihn machen und ich täusche mich, tut es mir vom Herzen leid. Jedoch... ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich nicht täusche!"  
"Du würdest mich also so hintergehen?"  
"Ha!" Ein kurzer Lacher entwich ihren Lippen.  
"Wer hat denn wen hier die ganze Zeit hintergangen?"  
"Du würdest mich also verraten?"  
"Wieso verraten?" Fragend legte sie ihren Kopf schief.  
"Du sagtest doch, dass du es nicht seihst. Also hast du doch nichts zu befürchten..."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Ai shiteru, itsu made mo

Ai shiteru, itsu made mo...- "Ich liebe dich, bis in alle Ewigkeit"

"Du würdest mich also so hintergehen?"  
"Ha!" Ein kurzer Lacher entwich ihren Lippen.  
"Wer hat denn wen hier die ganze Zeit hintergangen?"  
"Du würdest mich also verraten?"  
"Wieso verraten?" Fragend legte sie ihren Kopf schief.  
"Du sagtest doch, dass du es nicht seihst. Also hast du doch nichts zu befürchten..."  
Schweißperlen der Angst bildeten sich auf Kurobas Stirn. Wieso um alles in der Welt glaubte er wirklich, dass sie es tun würde? Dass sie ihn verraten würde, an der Polizei ausliefern würde? Wieso? Weil er es wusste. Weil er wusste, dass sie es wirklich tun würde.  
"Nein, rein gar nichts!"  
"Na also!" Sie hob ihre Schultern an.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, lieft sie an ihm vorbei zur Zimmertür. An ihr angelangt legte sie ihre Hand auf den Türknauf ab und in dem Moment wurde es stockfinster um sie herum. Leicht zuckte Aoko zusammen. Sie hasste die Dunkelheit und nun konnte sie noch nicht einmal mehr ihre eigene Hand vor Augen sehen. Dicke schwarze Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond gedrängt ihn zurück geschoben und ließen es nicht zu, dass er seine Arbeit verrichtete und Licht der Nacht spendete. Kaito ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, während er seinen Kopf nach vorne neigte und seine Augen schloss. Er wartete nur auf das Geräusch der aufgehenden Tür. Auf das Geräusch ihrer Schritte, wie sie sein Zimmer verließen und seinen Untergang heraufbeschworen. Auf die Schritte die ihn auslachten. Sie lachten und tobten, was er für ein Versager sei, schrieen, dass er doch eh bereits verloren hatte. Doch nichts geschah...  
Ein heller Blitz durchflog den dunklen, mit Wolken behangenen, Himmel auf dem gleich darauf ein nachhallender Donner durch die Luft dröhnte. Wieder durchflutete Dunkelheit das kleine Zimmer, und eine stickende Luft herrschte in ihm. Tief einatmend drehte sich das junge Mädchen um und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Zimmertür, die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken ineinander gehakt. Im selben Moment drehte er sich um... Wieder glitt ein Blitz durch die Lüfte und hüllte das Zimmer für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ein grelles Licht, wobei das junge Mädchen ihre Augen schloss. Nur er behielt sie offen. Dieser kurze Moment der Helligkeit genügte bereits für ihn, zusehen, dass sich Tränen auf ihre Wangen, befanden. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich und sein Atem stockte.  
Seit Kindertagen hasste sie die Dunkelheit, doch noch mehr hasste sie Nächte in denen Gewitter herrschten, und dies wusste er. Im Grunde kannte er das Mädchen welches ihm gegenüber stand, besser als ich selbst. Aus diesem Grunde schmerzte ihm der Anblick den sie ihm bot nur noch mehr.  
Er hatte sie verletzt. Er hatte das getan, was er sich geschworen hatte nie zu machen. Er hatte sie zum Weinen gebracht und noch nicht einmal zum ersten Mal. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal ihre Tränen heraufbeschworen. Er hatte sein höchstes Gebot gebrochen. Er hatte das vollbracht, was er sich geschworen hatte niemals zu verrichten.  
Er war selbst Schuld an ihren Tränen. Für jede einzelne Tränen, die in den letzten Wochen ihre Wangen hinab gewandert waren, trug er jegliche Verantwortung. Er war die Person, der jede Träne galt.  
Was hatte sie gesagt? ... " ... _Ihn _hasse ich ..." Wie ein Messerstich hatten sich diese Worte angefühlt, die sich tief in seine Seele gruben, sich dort festkrallten, sein Herz packten, wie die Hand des Todes und es ihm aus dem Leib rissen... _Er _war die Person, die sie hasste. Die sie verabscheute, dessen Untergang sie sich herbeisehnte, obwohl sie ahnte,... obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass _Er _er war. Der Dieb, den sie hasste. Doch, wie waren die letzten Worte gewesen?  
"Doch ... _dich _liebe ich ..." Ja. Es waren ihre Worte gewesen. Die Worte, die sie leise unter Schluchzen gewispert hatte, als sie ihre Hand an ihr Herz drückte und ihm entgegen sah. Als ihre Tränen im Mondlicht wie Juwelen funkelten und ihre Augen ihn voller Schmerz entgegen blickten. Ihn liebte sie ...  
Nun stand er da. Draußen tobte ein Gewitter, ein Zeichen, dass etwas passieren würde ... Doch stand das Ende vielleicht noch offen? Konnte er das Schicksal vielleicht sogar beeinflussen? Es auf einen anderen Pfad lenken, es ... zum Guten lenken? ... Doch, wer sagte, dass das was er für gut empfand, auch wirklich das ,Gute' war?  
Sie liebte ihn ... und er ... ja! Er liebte sie. War dies vielleicht doch die Rettung? Die Lösung?  
"Aoko ..." flüsterte er leise, während seine ganze Körperhaltung sich wieder entspannte und seine Schultern nach unten sackten.  
Doch das junge Mädchen blickte nicht zu ihm auf. Behielt ihre Augen geschlossen, ihren Kopf gesenkt. Immer mehr Tränen drängten sich durch ihre Lider, ihre Wimpern entlang, tropften hinunter, bahnten sich ihren Weg- den Wangen entlang- hinab zu ihren Lippen...  
"Wieso?" Flüsterte sie so leise, dass sie glaubte das Wort sei in dem aufkommenden Donnerhall untergegangen, doch sie täuschte sich. Er hatte sie gehört... und wenn auch vielleicht nicht mit seinem Gehör, doch mit seinem Herzen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss der junge Mann seine Augen und lauschte nur den Regentropfen, die in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf den Boden prasselten, auf seinen Fenstersims abprallten und in noch mehr Tropfen perlten. Er meinte gar zu hören, wie sie sich teilten und ihren Weg nach unten fortsetzten, dort angelangten und versuchten in den Boden zu sickern. Er meinte zu hören, wie jeder einzelne Tropfen schrie... _Es ist vorbei... Gib auf! _  
Er meinte zuhören, wie sie lachten, während sie sich mit den anderen Tropfen zusammen taten und riesige Wasserlachen bildeten, auf denen immer mehr Tropfen landeten, die sich mit ihnen zusammentaten. Und er meinte wieder zuhören, wie sie sagten: _Wir schaffen es, wir halten zusammen, vertrauen einander, doch du? _... Er wurde verrückt..  
Fest kniff Kaito seine Augen zusammen, bevor er sie langsam wieder öffnete und seiner Sandkastenfreundin entgegen sah.  
"Es tut mir leid..." bildeten seine Lippen, doch kein Laut entwich ihnen. Erneut glitt ein greller Blitz durch die Lüfte und hüllte das kleine Zimmer wieder mit seinem Licht.  
"... Es stimmt ..."  
Und in jenem Moment sah sie zu ihm hoch ... sah sie, wie seine Lippen jene Worte bildeten, sah sie die Trauer und den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Sie hatte seine Worte nicht gehört, doch trotz allem, hatte Sie sie verstanden, verstanden mit ihrem Herzen... das nach seiner Liebe schrie ... sich nach ihr verzehrte ... sie herbeisehnte mit jeder Faser, mit jedem Winkel ...  
Und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher in jenem Moment, als dass sie auf ihr Herz hören könnte ... Als dass sie darauf hören könnte ihn zu lieben, so wie sie es sich wünschte ... Dass sie darauf hören könnte ihn zu verzeihen ... Dass sie darauf vertrauen könnte, ... ihn Vertrauen könnte, dass sich alles regelt und er mit dem Stehlen aufhört .. das Kaito Kid nie wieder einen Raubzug startet. Doch sie wusste, dass so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte ... es falsch sein würde auf dieses Gefühl, welches ihr Herz in Besitz genommen hatte, zuhören. Auch, aus welchen Gründen er auch immer ... das tat, das Leben eines Diebes aufgenommen hatte ... und sie damit belog ... und hinterging... Es war falsch ... Und nie wieder würde es so sein, wie es einst gewesen war ... Und als sie jene Tatsache begriff, schoss ihr nur noch ein Wunsch durch den Kopf, so hell und einsichtig wie der Donner, der durch die Luft dröhnte gleich nach dem Blitz, der die Stadt erhellte. Sie wünschte, ihn nie getroffen zu haben...  
.. Denn dann hätte sie niemals diese Trauer spüren müssen und die Entscheidung treffen müssen, ... die nun vor ihr stand ... und die sein weiteres Leben entschied...

°

_Ich weiß nicht wie. Ich weiß nicht wann und ich weiß auch nicht wo. Doch irgendwann und das weiß ich genau, werde ich dich vergessen... _

Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, an dem ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Ich stand an unserem Glockenturm - der seinen Platz am Bahnhof hat-, im zarten Alter von 6 Jahren und wartete auf meinen Vater, der mir versprochen hatte sich mit mir hier zu treffen um mit mir dann ein Eis essen zu gehen. Geschlagene 20 Minuten stand ich schon dort, an jenem Fleck, direkt vor dem majestätischen- sich in die Höhe streckenden- Glockenturm, als die Uhr 12 Uhr Mittag schlug und mein Blick immer trauriger wurde.  
Ich hatte schon den Glauben verloren, dass er kommen würde und mich mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass er seine einzige Tochter vergessen hatte, da ihm irgendein Fall wieder in die Quere gekommen war. So war es schon immer gewesen. So wird es immer sein.  
Traurig blickte ich zu Boden, als ich plötzlich die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person spürte. Sie stand direkt neben mir und starrte mich an. Zuerst wollte ich mich umdrehen und ihn anblaffen, was er denn wolle, doch entschied ich mich freundlich zu bleiben, da es meinen Vater nicht gepasst hätte, wäre ich unhöflich geworden.  
Die Person die neben mir stand, streckt ihre Hand aus- konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen- ein leises Puff erklang, und eine rote Blume befand sich in ihr. Überrascht drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung der Blume und augenblicklich legte sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Der Junge mit der Blume in der Hand, war ungefähr in meinem Alter - Er trug blaue, kurze Shorts, ein gelbes Shirt und ein blaues Käppi auf dem Kopf, aus der man doch an manchen Stellen verwuscheltes Haar herausragen sehen konnte.  
Ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Jungen, als er mich fragend ansah und meinte: "Wartest du auf jemanden?"  
Ich nickte zaghaft und erwiderte mit traurigem Ton, dass ich mit meinem Vater ausgehen wollte, aber dieser zu viel zu tun hätte.  
Der Junge der mir gegenüber stand setzte ein Lächeln auf, welches ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht vergessen werde. Es reichte hinauf bis in seine- für mich heute noch- unergründlichen blauen Augen... Er streckte seine Hand aus. Immer noch hatte er jenes unvergessliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er mir die Blume entgegenhielt und sagte: "Hallo, ich bin Kaito Kuroba. Hier für dich!"  
Das war der Moment gewesen, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Seit jenem Moment hatte er nicht nur einen Platz in meinem Leben, nein, seit jenem Moment hatte er sich einen Platz in meinem Herzen erobert.  
Egal was kam... Egal ob ich traurig, wütend oder einfach nur glücklich war... Er war immer bei mir gewesen. Stand mir mit Rat und Tat bei..., wenn auch manchmal mit seiner eher nervenden Art. Gute sowie schlechte Zeiten überstanden wir. Gemeinsam waren wir stark... Egal was mir auf dem Herzen lag, egal wie sehr ich glaubte _Jetzt ist es aus. Jetzt geht's nicht weiter _, er bewies mir immer das genaue Gegenteil. Zusammen schafften wir einfach alles... Dreamteam...

_Ich weiß nicht wie. Ich weiß nicht wann und ich weiß auch nicht wo. Doch irgendwann und das weiß ich genau, werde ich dich vergessen... _

°°°

Nie wieder würde es so sein, wie es einst gewesen war...  
Und als sie jene Tatsache begriff, schoss ihr nur noch ein Wunsch durch den Kopf, so hell und einsichtig wie der Donner, der durch die Luft dröhnte gleich nach dem Blitz, der die Stadt erhellte. Sie wünschte, ihn nie getroffen zu haben...  
Denn dann hätte sie niemals diese Trauer spüren und die Entscheidung treffen müssen,... die nun vor ihr stand... und die sein weiteres Leben entschied...  
°°°  
"Aoko..." leise flüsterte Kaito ihren Namen, als die Blicke der beiden sich trafen und ineinander versanken.  
Das Gewitter tobte unentwegt draußen in der Luft, wütete über die Dächer der Stadt, verkündete nur Unheil.  
Tief atmete der Junge durch. Die Traurigkeit, die Angst die in ihm tobten, konnte man in seinen Augen wiederfinden, als ein weiterer Blitz das kleine Zimmer mit seinem Licht erhellte.  
Er wollte dieser Szene entfliehen. Nichts mehr wünschte er sich in jenem Moment als diesem Szenario einfach nur zu entkommen.  
"Wieso tust du mir das an...?" Wisperte das Mädchen, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Sie wusste, dass, auch wenn das Gewitter, welches draußen tobte, ihre Stimme verschluckte, er sie verstehen würde, er ihren Blick verstehen würde, der jeden Schmerz und jedes Leid widerspiegelte... sie hoffte es.  
Waren nicht die Augen das Tor zur Seele? Genügte nicht ein einziger Blick, der schon alles verriet? Einst war es zwischen den beiden so gewesen. Sie mussten sich nur in die Augen sehen und wussten, was der jeweils andere dachte. Entweder lachten sie miteinander oder sie trösteten einander. Er hatte schon längst den Schlüssel für jenes Tor gefunden, das Tor welches Eintritt zu ihrer Seele bot, doch nun fragte sie sich, ob er jene Gabe noch besaß oder ob der Schlüssel sich nicht mehr in seinem Besitz befand... Doch er konnte es noch immer. Mit seinem Blick fing er den ihren auf und mit seinem Herzen verstand er.  
Er überlegte nicht lange, konnte nicht anders, als sich von seinen Gefühlen, die die Oberhand nahmen, leiten zulassen. 3 Schritte genügten und er stand vor ihr. Nur seinen Arm musste er strecken und er hatte sie gepackt. Ein leichtes Ziehen und schon befand sie sich in seinen Armen. Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Nein, er verstand es nicht und doch ließ er sich einfach treiben, auf dem Meer der Gefühle, aus dem es ja doch kein Entkommen mehr gab.  
Fest umschloss er sie in seine Arme, als sie sich wehrte, bot ihr keine Möglichkeit mehr des Entweichens.  
"Es tut mir leid..." Leise entwichen jene Worte seine Lippen, als nun auch ihm eine einzige Träne dem Auge entkam.  
"Wirklich... Es tut mir leid...!" Wisperte nun auch er, in die unruhige Nacht hinein.  
Das junge Mädchen, welches sich in seinen Armen befand, konnte nicht anders, als sich nun selbst fallen, sich von den Wellen mitreißen zulassen, auf dem Meer der Gefühle, auf dem er -Kaito- bereits ums Überleben kämpfte.  
Von ihrem Schmerz getrieben vergrub sie ihr tränennasses Gesicht in sein Hemd, drängte sich an ihn, während sie nun selbst ihre Arme um ihn schlang und sich an ihn drückte.  
"Bitte Aoko..." flüsterte Kaito, während er ihr über den Rücken strich.  
Er konnte es nicht ertragen, die Verzweiflung, die Trauer und den Schmerz, die in ihr tobten.  
Es tat ihn so unendlich leid, alles was er getan, gesagt, vollbracht hatte. Jede Träne die ihren Augen entwisch, jeder Schluchzer, der ihren Körper erbeben ließ, zerriss ihm das Herz.  
"Warum? .. Warum?" Immer und immer wieder löste sich jenes Wort ihrer Kehle. Immer und immer wieder und mit jedem Male klang es hoffnungsloser als zuvor.  
Fest drückte Kaito seine Sandkastenfreundin an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in die Beuge ihres Halses, wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihr ihren Schmerz, nehmen zukönnen.

"Bitte..." flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr, während er seine Augen zusammenkniff und hoffte aus diesem Augenblick zu entkommen.  
"Glaube mir... Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen.." Hauchte er.  
"Du musst mich verstehen, du hättest es nicht verstanden, du..." Doch Aoko ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen. Schnell hatte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung gerissen, war einige Schritte zurückgewichen und blickte ihn nun aus Tränenerfüllten Augen entgegen.  
"Ich hätte es nicht verstanden?" Fragte sie ihn, während sie ihre Hand anhob und sich die Tränen trocknete.  
"Sage mir Kaito, woher willst du das wissen...? Vielleicht hätte wirklich nur eine Erklärung genügt! Woher willst du das wissen? Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht so gewesen wäre!" Schrie sie ihm entgegen. Die Trauer die sie erfüllte, vermischte sich mit der Wut über ihn, mit der Wut die sie seit jeher für diesen Dieb empfand.  
Ein Schlag ins Gesicht. So fühlten sich für ihn die Worte an, die ihren Lippen entwischen.  
Langsam, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, senkte er sein Haupt, senkte er seinen Blick vor ihr, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Nein. Es war keine Tat der Wut, des Zorns, es war ein Zeichen der Aussichtslosigkeit.  
"Du fragst warum? Du willst wissen woher!" Kaito schnellte mit seinem Blick wieder nach oben. Sein Blick suchte und fand den ihren und auch, wenn aus seiner Stimme vielleicht der Zorn schrie, in seinem Blick sah man die Wahrheit, fand man nur das Elend, welches die Macht über ihn nahm, die Verzweiflung, die Besitz seiner Seele ergriffen hatte.  
Ruhelos setzte er einen Schritt zu ihr nach vorn, das Stückchen, welches ihre Körper, voneinander getrennt hatte. Er packte sie an ihren Schultern. So wie das Gewitter bereits draußen tobte, nahm es nun Besitz von seiner Seele, wühlte jegliche Emotionen, die ihn ihm ruhten und tobten, auf und es gab, letzten Endes, - auch hätten beide es noch so sehr gewollt- kein Entrinnen mehr aus diesem Moment. Fest suchte er mit seinem Blick den ihren, fand und verschlang sich sofort mit ihm.  
"Tust du es denn jetzt?" Schrie er in seiner Verzweiflung ihr entgegen, während er sie feste, wenn auch bedacht, gegen die geschlossene Tür drückte und mit seinem Blick den ihren in Gefangenschaft wusste.  
"Sag mir, verstehst du es denn jetzt?" Schrie er ihr in seiner Hilflosigkeit entgegen.  
Aoko kniff ihre Augen zusammen unter der Wucht, wie er sie gegen die Tür presste und dem hoffnungslosen Geschrei seiner selbst.  
"Öffne deine Augen! Sieh mich an!" Befahl er ihr, doch etwas Flehendes, schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Sie gehorchte. Öffnete langsam ihre Augen wieder und blickte ihm entgegen. Ihr Blick verfing sich erneut mit seinem, und so standen sie da. Ruhig, kein Wort, entwisch irgendeinem.  
Es brauchte auch kein Wort für das Verständnis. Verstehen taten sie sich auch so. Kein Wort dieser Welt hätte den Gefühlen, den Emotionen, die zwischen den beiden herrschten, Ausdruck verleihen können. Also standen sie einfach nur da, sahen sich an und die Trauer, der Atem und die Seelen der Beiden wanderten zwischen ihnen hin und her und schrieen alles Leid in die unruhige Nacht hinaus, aus der es eh kein Entkommen mehr gab.  
"Welche Möglichkeiten bleiben uns?" Durchbrach Aoko die Stille, während sie ihre Stirn an seine Brust lehnte.  
Das Gewitter hatte aufgehört zutoben. Nur noch vereinzelte Regentropfen fanden ihren Weg zur Erde. Aus der Ferne hörte man eine Eule schreien. Die Wolken glitten zur Seite und ließen zu, dass der Mond die Nacht wieder erhellte.  
"Drei Möglichkeiten... Drei Möglichkeiten haben wir, habe ich..." antwortete Kaito. Leicht neigte er seinen Kopf nach vorn und stützte sacht sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf, während er seine Augen schloss und seine Arme um sie schlang.  
Einen Hund hörte man in der Nähe bellen.  
"Und die wären?"  
"Die erste scheint die Aussichtsloste..." sein Atem beruhigte sich wieder. Und auch das Gewitter, welches in ihm getobt hatte, hatte sich gelegt.  
"Eine Möglichkeit wäre..." fuhr er fort. " ... alles bleibt wie gehabt... Mein Geheimnis, wird zu deinem und keiner wird jemals davon erfahren..."  
Wieder hob er seinen Kopf an und drückte seine Freundin sanft von sich, um ihr wieder ins Gesicht blicken zukönnen. Dort fand er die Antwort auf die erste Möglichkeit. Er sah es ihr an. Sie würde es tun. Für ihn würde sie über ihren Schatten springen. Für die Liebe zu ihn, würde sie jenes Geheimnis bis hin zu ihrem Tode tragen, doch so sehr sie es auch wollte, konnte sie es nicht... Und so glitt ein federartiges Lächeln über seine Lippen, als er fortfuhr.  
"Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass ich mich stelle, bevor du bei deinem Vater warst. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich nicht ins Gefängnis müsste, ist jedoch sehr gering, auch wenn ich die Gegenstände immer wieder zurück gebracht habe, ein paar Jahre würde ich mit Sicherheit drin sitzen."  
Eine Blässe legte sich über ihre Gesichtszüge, als Aoko ihre Hand anhob und mit ihren Fingerspitzen, wie eine Feder, über Kaitos Lippen glitt.  
"Und die Dritte?" Flüsterte sie, während sie ihre Hand wieder zu sich zog und an die Stelle presste, an der sich ihr Herz befand.  
Kaitos Herz schien derweil stehen geblieben zu sein.  
Kurz schloss er seine Augen, bevor er die für ihn zwar beste, bequemste, jedoch auch schmerzhafteste Lösung preisgab.  
"Ich gehe!...Die dritte Möglichkeit ist die, dass ich gehe... Untertauche und nie wieder komme!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
" ... Ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du deinen Vater hintergehst. Ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du deinen Vater belügst, die ganze Welt betrügst, zusiehst, wie ich weiter auf Raubzüge gehe. Mit ansiehst, wie alle Welt Phantomkid suchen und das Geheimnis seiner Identität für dich behältst!" Sprudelte es geradezu über seine Lippen.  
"Ich kann nicht und ich werde es auch nicht von dir verlangen!" Und als er seinen Blick wieder anhob, sah er die Tränen auf ihren Wangen wie Juwelen glitzern, vom Schein des Mondes in ein sanftes Licht getränkt.  
"Sag mir, warum tust du es?"  
"Warum tue ich was?"  
"Warum stiehlst du... Erklär es mir, ich bitte dich..."  
"Es ist kompliziert..." er senkte seinen Kopf.  
"Versuche es!"  
"Ich suche jemanden..."  
"Und wen?"  
"Den Mörder meines Vaters..." antwortete Kaito leise.  
Nun senkte auch sie ihren Kopf, während sich ihr Blick in die Ferne verlor.  
"Dein Vater war einst Kid gewesen, nicht wahr?"  
Er nickte und erneut vernahm man Hundegebell, doch aus der Ferne.  
"Er wurde umgebracht?"  
Ein erneutes Nicken.  
"Wieso wurde die Polizei nicht eingeschaltet? Wieso willst du den Tod deines Vaters rächen und wieso musst du dafür stehlen?" Eine Frage nach der anderen, entwich ihren Lippen.  
Kaito wusste, dass er ihr nicht auf allen eine Antwort geben durfte, da er sie in Gefahr bringen könnte, doch in jenem Moment dachte er nicht wirklich darüber nach. In jenem Augenblick stand nur eine Tatsache für ihn fest und zwar, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Das jedes Geheimnis bei ihr sicher war, dass sie das, was er ihr nun anvertrauen würde, nicht weitergeben würde an ihrem Vater oder an sonst jemanden, auch, wenn sie ihnen verriet, dass er Kid sei, würde das, was er nun sagte, bei ihr sicher sein.  
"Die Männer die meinen Vater getötet haben suchen etwas. Sie treiben schon lange ihr Unwesen, doch hinterlassen sie keine Spuren, die Polizei ist machtlos gegen sie!"  
"Und dann willst gerade du sie finden?"  
Erneut nickte er.  
"Ich weiß was sie wollen, ich weiß auf was sie aussind und ich muss es nur finden, bevor es ihnen in den Händen fällt und schon habe ich sie!"  
"Und das wäre?" Fragte sie leise.  
"Das ewige Leben!"  
Skeptisch hob sie ihren Blick an, während eine Augenbraue von ihr in die Höhe schoss.  
"Das ewige Leben!"  
"Ja!" Antwortete er, so fest, dass es ihr eine Gänsehaut verschaffte.  
"Die Organisation, die meinen Vater getötet hat, ist auf das ewige Leben aus. Sie mischt Substanzen um diesen Effekt zu erlangen, doch fehlt ihr etwas entscheidendes, der Stein des ewigen Lebens, der Pandora! Dieses Juwel schenkt angeblich das, was sie will. Deshalb stehle ich Aoko. Nur deshalb! Ich will diesen Stein finden, bevor er ihr in den Händen fällt und genau deshalb gebe ich auch alles wieder zurück, was ich gestohlen habe, da bis jetzt der Stein noch nicht darunter war!"  
Sekunden vergingen. Aus den Sekunden wurden Minuten des Schweigens. Aoko hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt. Vereinzelte Haarsträhnen hingen ihr vor dem Gesicht und ließen nicht zu, dass man ihr Gesicht sah, ihre Augen und somit ihre Emotionen.  
Jede weitere Sekunde die verstrich zog Kaito noch tiefer in das schwarze Loch, welches sich seines Empfindens nach, unter ihm aufgetan hatte und ihn hinunter riss.

Er erhoffte sich so sehr ein einz'ges Wort, ein einziger Blick, doch nichts dergleichen kam.  
"Aoko..." sagte er dann leise, als er die Ruhe, die sich im Raum gelegt hatte, nicht mehr aushalten konnte.  
Das Mädchen hob ihren Kopf an und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
"Geh..." flüsterte sie dann leise, als ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.  
"Es ist deine Entscheidung was du tust. Doch du sollst wissen, dass du Recht hast... Bleibst du hier... und stellst du dich nicht selbst, werde ich es tun. _Ich liebe dich _, doch kann ich nicht die ganze Welt belügen und betrügen, auch wenn du kein gewöhnlicher Dieb bist... Es liegt nun bei dir was du tust..." mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen wandte sie sich von ihm ab und legte ihre Hand auf den Knauf der Tür. Doch bevor sie die Tür öffnete sagte sie noch: "Du hast Zeit dich zu entscheiden, bis zum morgigen Abend..." und mit jenen letzten Worten verließ sie sein Zimmer, schritt die Treppen hinab und verließ- mit einem letzten leichten Lächeln gewandt an Chii- das Haus.  
Kaito blieb zurück. Wie angewurzelt stand er da, blickte aus seinem Zimmer hinaus, doch befand sich sein Blick im Leeren.  
Wie von einem Blitz getroffen, setzte er einen Fuß vor dem anderen, während er die Treppen hinunterstürmte und an der Tür einen Schirm, von einem Lächelndem Chii, entgegennahm, bevor er nun Selbst das Haus verließ und dem jungen Mädchen- welches Besitz von seinem Herzen ergriffen hatte- hinterher rannte.  
Vereinzelte Regentropfen fanden ihren Weg auf die Erde, weshalb Kaito sofort den Schirm aufspannte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er bereits das Mädchen, der er hinterher gerannt war, erreicht und hielt ihr den Schirm über den Kopf.  
Überrascht und auch erschrocken blickte sie zu ihm hoch, doch als sie sah, wer es war, umspielte ein erleichtertes Lächeln ihre Lippen.  
"Du...?"  
"Ich kann dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen!" Antwortete er darauf, während er seinen Blick auf die Straße richtete.  
"Wieso?"  
"Na ja, es ist mitten in der Nacht und du bist ein junges, hübsches Mädchen. Da springt mein Beschützerinstinkt ein!"  
Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen bei seinen Worten, da sie sich sicher war, er habe kein Beschützerinstinkt.  
"Ich muss dich enttäuschen Kaito, es ist schon früher Morgen!" Berichtigte sie ihn, während ihr Blick hinauf zum Himmel flog.  
"...Würde es nicht regnen... würde man die Sonnenstrahlen sehen..."  
Auch sein Blick glitt nun hinauf, zu dem mit wolkenbehangenen, Himmel.  
"Sie wissen von unserem Gemüt... Die Engel, sie spüren die Trauer und den Schmerz, der diese Nacht begleitet, Besitz von uns ergriffen hat und vergießen aus diesem Grunde ihre Tränen für uns..." flüsterte er.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren bei dem Hause der Nakamoris angelangt. Aoko befürchtete bereits das Schlimmste, doch war ihr Vater nicht daheim gewesen über Nacht und somit verflog die Angst ins Haus zu gehen, sogleich als sie es in der Ferne sah.  
Mit jedem Schritt näherten sie sich ihrem Heim, bis sie letztendlich unter dem Vordach standen.  
Kaito schloss im Nu den Schirm und lehnte ihn gegen das Holzgeländer des Hauses, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte.  
Seine Hände glitten in seine Hosentaschen, während er ihr liebevoll in die Augen sah.  
"Sollten sie denn nicht gerade dann ihre Tränen unterdrücken und uns die Sonne schenken?" Fragte sie leise. "Trost spenden, statt Kummer und Leid?"  
"Sie würden es, wenn sie es nur könnten. Doch sie wissen bereits was geschieht, was vor uns liegt, was das Schicksal für uns bereithält und können ihre Qual daher nicht unterdrücken... So sehr sie es vielleicht auch wollen... Doch glaube mir..." flüsterte er leise, während er einen Schritt auf sie zuging und seinen Kopf zu ihrem neigte, bevor er leise fortfuhr.  
"... auch ihnen wird der Kummer und der Schmerz vergehen und sie werden die Kraft wieder finden für uns zu lächeln, wenn wir nicht weiter wissen..."  
Langsam glitt Aokos Hand hinauf zu ihren Wangen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, die bei seinen Worten entstanden waren.  
Auch Kaito konnte nicht anders. Auch ihm standen Tränen in den Augen, die er mit aller Macht, mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch zur Verfügung stand, versuchte zu unterdrücken.  
"Kaito..." wisperte Aoko und ließ sie zu. Ließ alle Tränen zu, die hinaus wollten, die ihren Schmerz mit sich trugen.  
"...Wer bist du?" Fragte sie leise und ihr Blick lag fest in seinem.  
"Sag mir wer du bist..."  
"Kaito Kuroba." Flüsterte er zurück und auch er ließ sie nun zu.  
"Sage mir Kaito... Sage mir, was du bist..."  
"Ein Dieb..." und bei jenen Worten schloss er seine Augen. Trotz allem spürte er ihren Blick auf seinen Gesichtszügen liegen, spürte er, wie ihr Gesicht sich dem seinen näherte, spürte er ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen und ihre Hand, die sich auf seine Wange legte.  
"Ja... das bist du..." hauchte sie zaghaft gegen seine Lippen, was ihm das Herz zerriss.  
"Ein Dieb.." Flüsterte sie.  
"Der Dieb meines Herzens..." und als jene Worte ihre Lippen entwischen öffnete er seine Augen und blickte direkt in die ihre. Und auch, hätte er jegliche Selbstbeherrschung der ganzen Menschheit in sich getragen, hätte er nicht anders gekonnt, als seine Lippen auf ihre zulegen. Der Kuss der beiden, verschmolz zu einem einzigen und für diesen Moment waren alle Sorgen dieser Welt, der Kummer und der Schmerz, in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Doch auch jener Moment musste einst zu Ende gehen und so lösten die beiden Liebenden sich wieder voneinander und jedem der Beiden huschte ein zögerndes Lächeln über die Lippen.  
Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde es beiden bewusst. Beide wussten, was nun geschehen würde, für welche der Möglichkeiten er sich entschieden hatte, welche der Möglichkeiten, die Beste war.  
"Du musst gehen..." bedacht brachte Aoko jene Worte über ihre Lippen, während sie einen Schritt von ihm zurückwich und ihren Blick nach unten neigte.  
Kaito nickte nur, war nicht im Stande dazu, auch nur ein einziges Wort zusagen.  
Langsam wandte er sich von ihr ab und ergriff den Schirm, den er zuvor abgestellt hatte.  
"Wir sehen uns..." kaum brachte er die Worte über die Lippen. Ohne auch nur ein letztes Mal seinen Blick ihr zuzuwenden, verließt er die Veranda ihres Hauses. Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem er sich ihr entfernte, beschleunigte er seinen Gang.  
Bedächtig hob sie ihren Kopf an und blickte ihrem Freund, seit Kindertagen, hinterher.  
"Lebewohl..." flüsterte sie leise, als sie nur noch seine Silhouette in der Ferne erkennen konnte. Sie war sich sicher... Die dritte Möglichkeit war die, die er gewählt hatte. Die dritte Möglichkeit, war die, die sie gewählt hatte...  
Als ihr Blick zum Himmel glitt, ihr Herz sich anfühlte wie Blei, schoben die Wolken sich auseinander und ließen es zu, dass vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen die Erde erreichten.  
Auch ihnen wird der Kummer und der Schmerz vergehen und sie werden die Kraft wieder finden für uns zu lächeln, wenn wir nicht weiter wissen!

Und sie lächelte...

_Ich weiß nicht wie. Ich weiß nicht wann und ich weiß auch nicht wo. Doch irgendwann und das weiß ich genau, werde ich dich vergessen!_

Ende 


End file.
